


A switch of fate

by Regemma96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Light Angst, Mayor Mills, No Captain Hook | Killian Jones Or Robin Hood, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Swan Queen - Freeform, Switched at birth storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regemma96/pseuds/Regemma96
Summary: SWANQUEEN AU. Emma Swan is a struggling single mother raising her sick son James, Regina Mills is a widow raising her son Henry whilst juggling the responsibilities of motherhood and being the mayor of a small town in Maine. When these two women find out that their children were switched at the hospital when they were born, how will they deal with the news? And can they overcome their own conflicts for the sake of their children?





	1. Blood types

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first ever fic that I've written, I've tried to do some research to make the medical information as accurate as I can, but obviously this is a work of fiction, so some things might not be accurate. Updates should be weekly, please review.. I hope you enjoy :)

Emma paced up and down the corridors in the fourth story of the hospital, it had been over an hour since her last update on James' condition and she was growing panicked and impatient. Just as she was about to storm into the room and demand to know what was happening, she felt her father's arm wrap over her shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright kiddo, he's going to be okay, that little man is a fighter and he's going to be up and asking for ice cream before you know it." David tried to comfort his daughter.

Emma looked up at her dad and sighed, leaning into his shoulder, she replied; "I want to believe that dad, but I just feel so helpless, I don't know what to do, I'm his mother and I can't make this better for him, they told me his kidney disease probably wouldn't affect him like this until he was older, I just thought I'd have more time to prepare for this"

David guided Emma over to where his wife was sat at the other side of the waiting room with their son Nathan, as soon as she was wrapped in her mother's arms, Emma broke down in tears, the stress and upset of the previous day finally catching up to her. Mary looked over at her husband, tears forming in her eyes at seeing her daughter so devastated, she just pulled Emma closer to her, stroking patterns up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her daughter, although she knew there was nothing she could do to help her in this situation, after all, they were all anxiously waiting on more news.

Just as David was coming back into the waiting room with four cups of coffee for everyone, almost half an hour later, the doctor walked into the room towards the small family.

"Miss Swan? James is stable and he's doing well, there is just one thing. Could we have a word in private please?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma sat uncomfortably in the doctor's office, picking at her short fingernails, this was a nervous habit she'd had since she was a small child in foster care. The doctor folded his arms on top of the desk, and took a deep breath before addressing the nervous woman in front of him.

"Miss Swan, as you know, your son's condition needs constant monitoring, and since he may need a blood transfusion in the near future, we took some blood samples to determine his blood type.. Miss Swan, I don't want to sound like I'm overstepping here, but are you sure that Neal Cassidy is James' biological father?"

Emma's eyes widened in shock at hearing that question, when she was summoned to talk to the doctor, this is not what she was expecting, aside from the fact that she was insulted by the bluntness of this question, Neal hadn't been in James' life since he was three months old, so she didn't understand why his name was being mentioned at all.

"Doctor Green, I can assure you that James' father is Neal Cassidy, up until after he was born I had never been with anyone else, he is the only man I've ever slept with" her face flushed at the mention of her sex life in front of her son's doctor, "just what on earth has this got to do with my son's condition?!"

Doctor Green shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to figure out a way to put what he needed to say into the right words. "Well, Miss Swan.. When taking blood samples from your son, it seems that his blood type is O, and from the information we have on file it seems that your blood type is A, and Mr Cassidy is AB; if Mr Cassidy is James' father, it should be physically impossible for James' blood type to be O"

"What are you saying exactly? Are you accusing me of lying? There is nobody else that could have fathered my son, I mean Jesus, I wish there was someone else.. Neal has done nothing for my son, I would have no reason to lie about this!" Emma responded, her tone getting desperate at this point.

The doctor held his hands in the air, trying to signal to the woman in front of him that he wished to speak, "I am in no way saying that you are lying Miss Swan, however I do feel that it is important that, with your permission, we run a DNA test in order to determine the cause of James' blood type, by running a DNA test we will be able to see if there are any abnormalities within the genes that could cause this."

Emma sighed, looking up at the doctor she pleaded with him, "Yes, you have my permission, just find out quickly so that my son can get better, please."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two weeks later**

As Emma sat in the same office waiting for Doctor Green to enter, she felt a sense of deja vu, she looked around the room at all of the certificates placed on the walls, and the leaflets in their holders.. _the next twenty minutes could change my life_ , she thought to herself, _I could find out that there is something seriously wrong with my son.. how am I going to afford the healthcare if he needs it, I'm barely covering his medical insurance right now with the extra hours I'm doing at the diner_.

Emma was brought out of her thoughts by the sounds of footsteps entering the room, just as she looked up, Doctor Green was sitting in the chair opposite her, he looked almost nervous.. _shit, this must be really bad news_ , she thought to herself solemnly. She took a sip of the glass of water in front of her just as the doctor began to speak.

"Miss Swan, I don't quite know how to say this to you, so I'll just come out and say it.. According to the results of our DNA test, there is a 99.9% chance that James is not your biological son"

"WHAT?!" Emma spat the water across the table as she reacted to the man's words, "what do you mean he's not my son? I gave birth to him seven and a half years ago in this hospital! I think I would know if he wasn't my son!"

"I'm so sorry, but it seems that there was a mix up in the hospital, somebody was careless with the name tags.. this is extremely rare, but it seems that you took home someone else's baby, and someone else took yours."

After a long contemplative silence, Emma looked up, with tears in her eyes she asked; "So, who's the woman that gave birth to my baby?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina was putting lunch out for her son at the dining room table, never one to let him eat his food in front of the television, she placed his chicken and salad wraps and his glass of juice onto the table before calling out to him; "Henry, please come downstairs sweetheart, your lunch is ready", just as her excitable seven year old came rushing into the room,nearly knocking her over in the process, the phone rang out, interrupting their afternoon; sighing, she called out to Henry before heading into the hallway to answer the phone "Henry darling please don't forget to wash your hands before you eat your lunch, mommy will be back in just a second".

Just as Regina reached the hallway, she brushed down the front of her button down shirt, fully expecting this to be a work call she had been expecting from the Governor's office, she readied herself to go into work mode, she could not be Mom Regina to have this conversation.

"Hello, Mayor Mills speaking" she greeted cordially

"Hello, Ms Mills, this is Doctor Green, I work at Portland general hospital, I was wondering if I could have a word with you, I have some news, and I would like to warn you that you may want to sit down for this."


	2. The first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not completely happy with this chapter but I finally convinced myself to stop being such a perfectionist and just post it. Enjoy, and review :)

Regina took the phone off the hook and walked towards her office, sitting down on her plush armchair in the corner of the room, she continued impatiently; “Well, Doctor Green, I’m sitting down, now could you please tell me what it is that is so important?”

“Ms Mills, you gave birth to a son in Portland General Hospital on August 1st 2011, correct?” The man queried

“Yes, that is correct.” She answered, “I gave birth to my son, Henry.. he’s seven”

The doctor took a deep breath before continuing, “This is extremely difficult for me to say to you, but it seems there was a mix up in the hospital.. there is a boy here, his name is James Swan, he suffers from a chronic kidney disease, due to his illness we have had to take DNA samples from him, when we looked at the results of the DNA testing, it seems he is your biological son.”

“I don’t understand!” Regina snapped back at the man, “What do you mean he’s my son? I have never had another child, I only have Henry.”

“Ms Mills, James Swan was born on August 1st 2011, it seems that there was an extremely rare mistake, someone was careless with the name tags for the babies, and I assure you we will find out who that person was.. what I am saying is that the babies were swapped only hours after being born, you have raised someone else’s son and they have raised yours, I am so very sorry.”

Regina slumped in her chair, she felt her throat tighten and she was struggling for air, it felt almost as if all the oxygen in the room had evaporated the moment that the man on the phone had uttered those last words. _This has to be some sort of sick joke_ , she thought to herself. The sound of the man’s voice on the other line jolted her out of her thoughts.

“Ms Mills? Are you there? Hello? Ms Mills?”

The brunette exhaled heavily to steady herself before continuing the conversation, “Yes, sorry, yes I’m here... so what happens now?”

“Well I think the first step would be to hold a meeting between you and James’ mother, her name is Emma Swan. Are you free to meet in my office a week from today? At 3pm.”

“Yes, that’s fine, I’ll have my assistant clear my schedule, I’ll be there.” Regina confirmed before hanging up the phone and heading out of her office.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina walked back into the dining room to see Henry at the table eating his lunch, he was picking lettuce out of his wraps and sneakily putting them into the vase of flowers that were placed in the middle of the dining room table. Normally the brunette would scold her son for his bad table manners, but in this moment, Regina just couldn’t find it in herself to get angry at the perfect little boy in front of her; she looked over at her son and smiled sadly, _I cannot lose Henry,_ Regina thought to herself, _no matter what any DNA tests say, he is my son.. but there is another little boy out there, another little boy who is my flesh and blood, I can’t believe this is happening to me._

She walked over to where Henry was sat, kissed him on the forehead and addressed him softly, “Henry, you know that I love you more than anything don’t you? No matter what happens, just know that you are the most important thing in my life and nothing is going to change that.”

“Yeah Mommy,” Henry giggled to himself, not understanding why his mother was suddenly so emotional, “can I have ice cream now? I ate all of my lunch.”

That was enough to break Regina out of her emotions, she simply smiled widely, ruffling her son’s hair playfully, “of course you can, my little prince, now what flavour would you like? Chocolate or strawberry?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Regina was putting scoops of ice cream into a bowl for her son, she was interrupted by the sound of her sister barging through the door; _great, just what I need right now_ , she thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

“Gina! You will never guess what I’ve just found out about that bitch Ingrid who owns the ice cream shop?! She’s gone bankrupt and she’s moving in with her niece! This may be the best news I’ve had all year!” Zelena shouted across the large mansion.

“Zee! Language!” Regina scolded her older sister, “Henry is in the dining room and I’d rather him not hear language like that, he might start to repeat things soon.”

“Jesus Gina don’t be so uptight, if you carry on like this he’s gonna end up with a nose ring and a pregnant girlfriend named after a Kardashian or something by the time he’s 16. Children rebel when they’re given no freedom, I should know.” Her sister replied playfully, shoving her lightly in the arm.

At that moment Zelena looked more closely at her younger sister and noticed that her eyes were red and puffy from crying, “Oh my God sis I’m sorry I didn’t know you were upset? What is it? Is it Daniel’s birthday or something? Have I completely forgotten?” She had no idea what could have upset the brunette so much, she rarely cried about anything, and when she did it was only really about her dead husband.

Regina looked up at the red head and smiled weakly, tears still in her eyes; “No Zee, it’s nothing like that, I’ve just had some news, news about Henry. He’s not mine Zee.” Just as she choked the last words out, Regina broke down.

“What do you mean he’s not yours? Gina, I don’t know what you’re talking about, of course he’s yours.” Zelena answered her sister bewilderingly.

Regina sat down at the kitchen island and gestured for Zelena to sit down next to her, once the red head was sat down, she reached out and held her sister’s hand before explaining; “I had a call from a doctor in Portland where I had Henry, they said there’s a little boy there, he’s Henry’s age, he’s sick. They took a DNA test for some reason, and when they got the results back they found out that he’s my son, they’re saying that Henry and this other boy, James, they said his name is, well they’re saying that they were switched at birth. I have to go meet with the other mother next week.”

Zelena’s jaw dropped at hearing her sister’s news, whatever she was expecting to hear from the brunette next to her, this certainly was not it. “Oh my God Gina, I don’t even know what to say, you have another kid! This is like a bad TV movie, Jesus Christ!”

Regina rolled her eyes at her sister’s response, “always the sensitive soul Zee, it’s so strange, I will not lose Henry, I don’t care what this other woman says, he is my son and she’s not going to suddenly become his mother, but I’m curious to know this other little boy, he’s my flesh and blood, and the fact that he’s sick makes me want to get to know him even more. It’s all so confusing and I don’t know how we’re supposed to deal with this.”

“Well, I guess you’ll find out when you meet the other Mom, until then you need to just keep things as normal as you can, for Henry’s sake.” Zelena advised her.

“You’re right, I know you’re right,” Regina answered, “I just have no idea what sort of woman she is, the woman that’s been raising my child, the woman who’s Henry’s flesh and blood.” Regina stood up, remembering that she’d promised to get Henry some ice cream, _I’ll just have to carry on and hold all judgement until the meeting next week_ , she resolved to herself, _I’m sure this Emma Swan can’t be that bad._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Emma, honey, it’s going to be okay.” Mary tried to calm her daughter who had been pacing up and down the hallway in their shared apartment for the last twenty minutes.

“How is it going to be okay Mom?!” Emma snapped at her mother, “I have loved that little boy and cared for him for his whole life! I have worked my ass off for his health insurance, there is nobody in this world that I love as much as I love him, he is the one thing I’ve done right in my shitty life, and now I find out that he’s not even mine! He has another mother, hell, he might even have a dad, what if they try to take him from me Mom? How am I gonna fight that with a job at a diner and a three-bed apartment that I share with my parents?” The blonde stopped pacing and slumped against the wall, sliding down to the floor, she brought her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her arms, the exhaustion of the past couple of days finally encompassing her.

Mary stepped quietly over to where her daughter was sat and pulled her up to her feet, she wanted to support her daughter and soothe her pain, but she knew the only way to get through to her daughter right now was to be blunt with her. “Emma, get up. I know you’re upset about what’s happened, and I know it’s tough for you, but you are going to do the same thing that you’ve been doing ever since you came to me when you were a pregnant teenager. You are going to put all of your own worries aside and focus on your son, because no matter what some DNA test says, you are the only mother he has ever known, and he needs you right now.”

After being on dialysis for a few days, James’ condition had improved enough for him to be allowed home, although he was under strict instructions from the doctors to relax and drink plenty of water, no strenuous exercise was allowed, which was a little difficult for a boy as active as he was. Emma dragged herself out of her slumped position against the wall and nodded meekly at her mother, “you’re right, thanks Mom, I’m gonna go and check on him, see if he needs anything.” She announced.

Emma peeked around the door of the room she shared with her son, trying to see if he was asleep, not wanting to disturb him while he was recovering from his hospital stay; she smirked to herself when she saw that he was up and playing Crash Bandicoot, sat on the edge of his bed.

“Hey baby,” she greeted her son, “I thought the doctor told you to rest, I hardly think there’s anything relaxing about losing Crash Bandicoot over and over.” Emma winked at James and sat next to him on the edge of his single bed.

James pouted at his mother in response to her teasing, “I’m not losing Mama, and the doctor said no exercise, he didn’t say no Playstation.”

Emma laughed, “Okay then baby boy, I’ll let you play, but only if you can beat me on one of your two player games!” She challenged her son, tickling him playfully, causing the little boy to fall over from laughter.

Suddenly, James turned around and hugged his mother, burying his face into her neck and wrapping his chubby arms around her waist, “I love you mama” he told her.

“I love you too baby boy, nothing will ever change how much I love you, you’re always going to be my number one man.” Emma replied honestly, she could feel tears prickling at her eyes. _I wish that I’d never found out about the switch_ , she thought to herself bitterly, _I wish everything could stay the same, I just hope this meeting with the other mother goes okay, she is not taking my son._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**One week later, Doctor Green’s office.**

Emma sat in the doctor’s office waiting for Regina Mills to arrive, Emma Swan had never been able to sit still without fiddling and so she was currently playing with a paper clip that she’d found on the Doctor’s desk, trying, unsuccessfully to bend it into the shape of a swan. Emma looked up when she heard the sound of a pair of stiletto heels entering the office, when she saw the brunette woman Emma’s breath caught in her throat, she wasn’t expecting her to be so stunning, as she looked over the woman in front of her she noticed that she had olive toned skin, and deep set chocolate eyes, her dark hair was perfectly styled and shiny, and she was wearing a white button down shirt, the top two buttons were left undone revealing the top of her generous cleavage, paired with the button down she was wearing a grey pencil skirt that ended just below the knees. The sound of the woman in front of her clearing her throat made Emma realise she was staring.

“Sorry, um, hello, hi... Swan, my name’s Emma Swan.” She stuttered, holding out her hand for the brunette to shake.

Regina smirked slightly, clearly amused by the younger woman’s flustered state, “Regina Mills, nice to meet you Miss Swan.” She greeted politely, returning the handshake.

“Please, just call me Emma,” the blonde requested, “there’s no point in formalities for our situation, we might as well acknowledge right now that this is awkward, and I’m sure that neither of us knows what on earth to do about the situation, this is weird as hell.”

The brunette visibly balked at Emma’s words, although she appreciated the honesty of the younger woman, after years of being the mayor she wasn’t used to being spoken to with such bluntness. As Regina took a closer look at Emma, she realised she could see her son in this woman’s face, she had the same green eyes, and the same deep set jawline, there was something quite attractive about the woman also, in an effortless kind of way, she was dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt, and she wore little makeup, but she had beautiful long blonde curls that cascaded down her back, and when she smiled, it made her whole face light up. _Yes_ , Regina decided, _there is something quite striking about this Emma Swan._

As Regina took a seat next to Emma, Doctor Green cleared his throat before speaking, “Now, Ms Mills, Miss Swan, as you both know we are here today to discuss your sons, I am aware that this will have been a tough week for both of you, but I think it is important that we discuss what you both want to do going forward. “

Emma looked at Doctor Green before turning to Regina, “I just want what is best for my son,” she admitted quietly, “I understand that you might want to be in his life, but he is my little boy, I’ve raised him for his whole life, I’m all he knows, he needs me.”

Regina looked at the younger woman next to her and smiled, reaching out to touch her arm gently, she replied, “Dear, I have no intention of taking him away, now that I’ve found out who he is, I feel that I need to know him, you were correct in that assumption, but I’m sure you don’t want to lose him any more than I want to lose my Henry, much like you, I’ve raised a son for over seven years and no matter what DNA says, Henry will always be my son.. but James is my son too, I would like to meet him and get to know him, I feel I have that right, as do you with Henry.”

Emma smiled back at Regina, she had been so preoccupied worrying about how all of this would affect James that she’d almost forgotten she had another child. “Henry? That’s his name? It’s a nice name. What’s he like?” she asked.

“Thank you, he’s named after my father... I wanted to name him after a man that means a lot to me. He’s a lovely boy, he’s sweet, he has good manners, he loves comic books, and he’s good at English, he hates sport though, he’s hopeless at most physical activity,” Regina chuckled to herself, “He has your eyes, it’s strange, I look at you and I can see my son.”

“James looks like you too,” Emma admitted to the older woman, “I’d never paid much attention to it before, but he has the same olive skin tone, and he has brown eyes.. different hair though, it’s a sandy brown.. I kind of always assumed that was influence from my blonde hair, but obviously not. I’m sure you’ll see it for yourself when you meet him anyway.”

Regina beamed hearing the description of the child she had given birth to, “Thank you, for understanding that I need to meet him, it means a lot. And the hair colour, that’s from my husband, Daniel. He passed away when Henry was still a baby, it’s nice to know that there’s a likeness of him still there.”

Emma looked closely at the brunette, she could see a sadness behind her eyes, she didn’t know what made her say what she did, but she took a deep breath and turned to Regina, “I’m sorry to hear about your husband. I think maybe we could start by just getting to know the boys? I don’t want to cause disruption to their lives any more than you I’m sure. James, he’s here with me, he’s in the waiting room with my parent’s downstairs, you could meet him? If you wanted to? As long as you understand that I’m his mother, I’ll introduce you as a friend, I haven’t told him anything yet and I don’t think right now is the right time.” She stated.

Regina was shocked by the sudden offer, she nodded enthusiastically before replying, “Yes, yes of course, that would be great, thank you, Emma.”

Emma stood up and headed towards the door of the Doctor’s office, “come on then,” she gestured for the brunette to follow her, “let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be wondering why everything's going so smoothly, all I'm going to say is that it's not going to last..


	3. Talk it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is kind of a short chapter and I was going to add the next part on this chapter but I decided to post this and save the next part for the next chapter since it's been so long since I posted. I got super sick and didn't have time to write but over the past couple of days I've been working on this, I'm writing the next chapter already so that should be posted tomorrow at some point. Sorry for the wait, enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review :)

Emma led Regina into the large waiting area on the lower level of the hospital that was lined with hard plastic chairs. The two women headed over to a small children’s play area in the corner of the waiting room where a pixie-haired woman was playing a game of Jenga with a small boy that Regina could only assume was James.

“Regina, this is my Mom, Mary Margaret Nolan, and Mom this is Regina Mills,” Emma introduced the two brunettes, she then pulled up the sandy-haired boy from his spot on the floor and placed her hands on his shoulders, “James, baby, I want you to meet my friend Regina.” She smiled at the older woman, encouraging her to introduce herself further.

Regina smiled nervously at the young boy, the first thing she noticed about him was that he was much smaller than Henry and could easily be mistaken for a child two years younger than himself. “Hello James,” she warmly greeted the boy, crouching to his level “I’m Regina, your mother has told me so much about you, it’s so lovely to meet you.” She held out her hand for the boy to shake and was surprised when he immediately wrapped his chubby arms around her midsection.

“Hi, Gina!” The little boy replied enthusiastically. “Mamma, she’s pretty!” he continued, looking at Emma.

Emma blushed furiously at her son’s comment, Mary Margaret just laughed, “she certainly is,” she responded to her grandson’s remark. Turning to the younger brunette, Mary addressed her directly, “it’s a pleasure to meet you Regina, my husband David should be back any minute now, he’s gone to get coffee for everyone, that’s become his job here when we’re at the hospital with James. What is it that you do for a living?”

“Likewise, dear,” Regina answered the cheery woman, “I must say you look remarkably young, it’s hard to believe you’re a grandmother. I’m actually the mayor of a small town called Storybrooke about thirty minutes away from here, I’ve been in the position for about five years now.”

“Holy shit! You’re the mayor?!” Emma interrupted abruptly, before realising what she said and quickly looking away, blushing even more than she was previously. Regina laughed aloud at the comment before turning back to Mary Margaret.

“Emma! Language!” Mary scolded her daughter playfully, “Yes I know of Storybrooke, my father used to take me there when I was younger, he had a friend there, so we visited often until he passed away. It’s a lovely town.”

Regina smiled softly at the pale brunette, “I’m sorry to hear of your father’s passing dear, you’ll have to come and visit the town again sometime, I’ll give you the guided tour,” she then looked over at Emma before continuing, “all of you, it would be a good way to introduce the boys when we feel they’re ready.”

“I think that’s a great idea, we’ll talk more about it, I’ll give you my phone number and we can decide more about what we’re gonna do about our situation,” Emma suggested to Regina.

…

Ten minutes later, Regina and Emma were sat on the floor in the children’s area of the waiting room, playing a game of Jenga, Regina smiled seeing the interaction between the blonde and her son, they were laughing animatedly together talking about some video game that Regina had never heard of, but it was easy to see that they had a strong bond. Just as Regina was reaching for one of the blocks on the increasingly unsteady Jenga tower, a blonde man walked in with a selection of hot drinks in polystyrene cups.

“Sorry it took me so long,” the man apologised breathlessly, “none of the vending machines were working so I had to go to the canteen, and well, you know what the queues are like in that place” he rambled on, until he looked over at Regina; placing the drinks on a nearby table, he shuffled over to the brunette, holding his hand out awkwardly, “So sorry, how rude of me, you must be Regina, I’m David, Emma’s dad, great to meet you.”

Regina chuckled to herself before getting up to her feet and returning the man’s handshake firmly, “Don’t worry about it at all, it’s nice to meet you too,” she replied.

“Gina! It’s your turn to pick a block!” a little voice shouted from behind her.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Regina began, “I think I have a game to continue.” She sat back down on the floor opposite Emma and James and plucked out a loose block, placing it on top of the tower perfectly, seeing the looks of bewilderment on the faces opposite her, she supplied “It’s Henry’s favourite game, you get pretty good at the game when you’re forced to play it six times a week.”

The three of them continued their game of Jenga, enjoying easy conversation about James’ favourite games. After a short while, Regina noticed that the young boy had been studying her intently for quite some time and she was beginning to get concerned, “Is everything okay sweetheart?” she queried tentatively.

“Hmm,” he seemed to consider her for a moment before answering simply, “you look like me.” It was a statement, not a question, and from a boy so young he was clearly unaware of the effect his statement had on the adults surrounding him. Regina and Emma looked over at one another nervously, neither knowing what to say.

Sensing the panicked expression from the younger blonde across from her, Regina answered, “Yes, I suppose I do.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Regina was sat in the armchair in her office filling out paperwork for a budget report from the sheriff’s office when she heard her phone ding, looking down at the phone she was surprised to see who the message was from.

**Emma: Hey, sorry it’s late, I just wanted to say thanks for how you dealt with that today, the thing that James said about you looking like him, I wasn’t expecting him to say it and you were great. So yeah, thanks.**

She smiled at the message, before putting down her paperwork and replying instantly.

**Regina: That’s quite alright dear, thank you for letting me meet him, he really is a lovely young man.**

**Emma: Thanks, I think so too. So… when should we tell them? I mean, after we got home tonight James was already asking about ‘the pretty lady that looks like me’ so I don’t think it’s gonna be long until he starts asking questions.**

**Regina: I would say sooner would be better, I can’t imagine there’s much point in dragging out the inevitable conversation, they’ll have to find out eventually. Perhaps you could come to Storybrooke this week and meet Henry?**

**Emma: Yeah that sounds good, I’m free on Friday afternoon if you are?**

**Regina: I’ll make myself free, one of the perks of being the mayor dear.**

Regina put her phone down and continued filling out the budget report, after a few minutes, she was surprised to hear her phone ding again.

**Emma: Regina, can I be honest with you?**

**Regina: Yes dear, what is it?**

**Emma: I’m scared, to tell them I mean.**

**Regina: Me too.**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two days later, Red’s Diner.**

“So, what’s the Mom like?” Ruby, Emma’s best friend was sat across from her in her grandmother’s diner that they both worked at, she was supposed to be working but as usual, she was talking to Emma in her booth instead of serving. Their other two friends Ashley and August were there too.

“She’s... sophisticated,” Emma answered the lanky brunette.

“Really Ems?” August interrupted, “the best description you can come up with for your kid’s birth mom is ‘sophisticated’?”

“Well, she is! Emma replied defensively, “She’s like an actual fucking mayor guys! She talks like she's been taking elocution lessons, it’s weird, she kind of looks like James, but she has darker hair, she said that her husband died when her kid was a baby.”

Ashley reached out and tapped Emma’s arm gently, “You know Em, that’s your kid too... the way you’re talking about him, it’s like you only think of him as hers, but that’s the kid that you carried for nine months Em, that’s got to mean something to you.” She stated kindly.

Emma sighed, before answering her friend, “Of course it means something to me Ash, but I can’t think of him as mine, not really, because that would mean acknowledging that James is hers too and I can’t do that. Regina has so much more to offer him than I do, but he’s my baby. Of course, I want to meet Henry though, that’s his name, she said he likes comics, and that he has my eyes.”

Ruby got up from her seat and walked around to the other side of the booth, quickly embracing the blonde, she assured her friend, “I’ve gotta get back to work Ems before Granny kills me, but try not to worry so much, okay? You’re not going to lose James, he loves you so much and no amount of money is going to change that. Get to know Henry, I’m sure he’s a great kid, especially if he’s anything like you; besides, it sounds like Regina wants to tell him soon and if you don’t try to get to know him he’s gonna get hurt. I love you, and I’ll see you for your shift tomorrow.” The tall brunette hurried into the kitchen where she could hear her grandmother shouting her name impatiently.

August glanced at his sister Ashley before turning and addressing Emma, “Ruby’s right you know Em, you know what it was like to feel unwanted by your parents, I know they’ve made up for it since then but don’t make Henry feel the way you did, I know you feel guilty for wanting to know him, but it doesn’t mean you love James any less.”

 _Low blow using my parents August_ , Emma thought to herself, _but he’s right, I’ve got to do what’s best for both of the boys. I have two kids now whether I like it or not._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Regina was finishing up last minute paperwork in the mayoral office and getting ready to go home for the evening and spend some time with Henry, when she heard her office intercom buzz, “What is it, Hilda?” She huffed irritably at her assistant.

“S-sorry Mayor Mills,” the portly woman stuttered through the intercom, “It’s just that your father is here to see you, should I tell him you’re busy?” she queried nervously.

Regina’s tone softened considerably at the mention of Henry Sr, the brunette always felt much lighter after a visit with her father, and she had barely seen him since the revelation from the hospital. She stood up, and briskly walked towards the large oak double doors that held her office closed; opening the doors, she smiled at her father before ushering him into the room and guiding him to the plush sofa on the far end of the office.

“Hello Daddy,” She greeted her father brightly, “Is there anything I can do for you or is this just a social visit?”

Henry leaned over to his daughter and placed his hand onto her forearm gently, “Oh there’s nothing I needed, in particular, my sweet, I just thought I’d pay a visit to my daughter if you could make time for me in your busy schedule.” He winked at the brunette to assure her that he meant it light-heartedly. “So, my dear, you haven’t told me how the meeting went with the birthmother, how did it go?”

“She was a perfectly nice young woman, I met her family too, they all seem very close, and James seems to have a strong bond with all of them,” Regina answered her father simply.

Henry raised his eyebrow at his daughter, a trait that both she and her sister had inherited from their father. “Come on now sweetheart, you are holding something back... I can tell something’s bothering you, you can be honest with me.”

Regina exhaled, and twirled a strand of hair between her slender fingers, looking up to meet her father’s gaze, she admitted quietly, “I honestly meant it when I said they’re nice, and that they have a close relationship, it’s lovely to see… the thing is, Emma’s mother is so young, I daresay she must be less than a decade older than me... and Emma is so young, I can tell she loves her son very much and she’s taken good care of him, but it’s clear she doesn’t have a lot of money, and James has a serious kidney condition, he must have extensive medical bills, I’m just concerned with how she’s going to continue to manage it all, it’s not my place Daddy, she’s his mother much like I’m Henry’s, but it’s hard not to be worried.”

The elderly man pulled his daughter into a warm embrace, “Sweetheart, you have to think in a reasonable manner,” he began softly, “you have given young Henry absolutely everything that he could wish for, he has wanted for nothing and you’ve been lucky enough to be financially stable and you haven’t had to worry about supporting him. Regardless of this though, if you had been in the same situation that this Emma found herself in, I have no doubt that you would have still been a fantastic mother and you would have found a way to provide for your son. You say he seems fine, and they have a good relationship, she is obviously doing her best and he is happy and cared for, that is all you need to worry about.”

Regina smiled at her father, still in his embrace, “you’re right Daddy, I know you are, I’m sure Emma has everything under control, I just hope in time she realises that if any help is needed, monetary or otherwise, she can rely on me.”

“I’m sure she will Princess,” Henry reassured her, “you two will have to work together now to do the right thing for your sons, I know it’s hard now, but it will all work out, in the end, you’ll see. You’re a Mills, and we are made of strong stuff, and your sister and I will be here to support you every step of the way.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Was all Regina replied to her father. Just then, she heard her phone’s text ringtone from the other end of the room; wondering if everything was okay with Henry, she immediately rushed over to check the text, only to see a message from none other than Emma Swan.

**Emma: Hey, I hope I’m not bothering you at work or anything, I was just wondering about tomorrow… do you think I should bring James, or is it too soon to introduce them?**

Regina pondered upon this question for a moment before replying.

**Regina: Well dear James is more than welcome to come any time, but it’s your call, he is your son after all, if you think that it would be too much for him I understand, but perhaps allowing the two of them to meet tomorrow for a play date of sorts would be the best way to go about it?**

**Emma: Uhm, yeah that sounds perfect actually, I’ll bring him with me then, see you tomorrow.**

**Regina: Yes, see you tomorrow dear.**


	4. 108 Mifflin Street

Emma couldn’t believe her eyes when she pulled up at the address that Regina had given her, getting out of her shabby yellow bug and closing the door behind her, she pulled out the address that she had written down to check it was the right one, _there is no way this is where she lives_ , Emma muttered to herself, but sure enough, 108 Mifflin Street was the address written on the crumpled piece of paper.

Getting James out of his booster seat in the car, she slowly walked up the grand path to the front door of the mansion, as large as the mansion was, Emma couldn’t help but notice that it wasn’t intimidating, if anything she noticed the pot of wildflowers in one of the windows downstairs, and the large apple tree that stood in the middle of the garden.. although large and impressive, the mansion seemed quite homely.

James ran out from behind Emma to the front door and rang the bell three times, jumping up and down in place. “James Swan! Calm down right this second or we’re going straight back home!” Emma scolded her son, just as she was about to continue telling him off, the front door swung open to reveal the gorgeous mayor, smiling warmly at the pair.

“Gina!” James greeted her excitedly, “your house is so big, it’s bigger than all of the ‘partments in our building!”

Regina chuckled at the little boy’s excitement, before stepping aside to allow Emma and James to enter; “please, come in” she offered politely, “Is there anything I can get for you? A drink perhaps?”

“Can I have a soda?” the sandy-haired boy asked her. Regina looked over to Emma with a wary look on her face, “can he have soda?” she asked the blonde, “with his condition, I mean?”

Emma just smiled sympathetically at the brunette, knowing that people often seemed nervous knowing how to treat her son with his condition, she answered kindly, “yeah he can have lemonade or orange soda or something, that’s fine… he’s not allowed any dark coloured sodas like Coke or Dr Pepper because of the phosphorus levels in them, you wouldn’t want to see James after drinking Coke anyway, he does not deal with the sugar levels well… do you, my little monkey?” She asked, turning to look at her son who had suddenly gone red.

“Mamma is talking about when I was jumping on the bed, Uncle Nathan let me have Coke and I was jumping on Grandma’s bed and I broke her old lamp” the small boy admitted sheepishly.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully at her son, “It was an antique, it was her mother’s. Mom cried when she found it broken.” She added light-heartedly.

Regina laughed at the comment, “Oh dear,” she commented, “well, in that case, I will bring you a sugar-free lemonade, anything for you Emma?”

“A coffee would be great,” Emma replied, “Cream, no sugar, thanks.”

“Coming right up,” Regina answered before walking to the foot of the stairs and shouting to her son, “Henry... will you come down here please sweetheart, there are some people that Mommy would like you to meet.”

Emma felt like her throat was tightening up, on the drive to the mansion she had been trying to calm her nerves about meeting her birth son, but now, knowing that she was just seconds away from seeing his face for the first time, she felt like she couldn’t breathe.

Sensing the nerves from the younger woman, Regina walked over to her and reached out to grasp her arm comfortingly. “Breathe dear,” Regina told her, “It’s going to be fine.”

Just then, a brunette little boy with unruly tufts of hair sticking out at odd angles, and a lopsided grin came bounding down the stairs, he was wearing a Batman t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and he had a comic book in his hands. As he took in the sight of the blonde woman and her sandy-haired son in front of him, he halted. “Mommy, who are they?” Henry asked, pointing at the pair in front of him.

“Henry, it’s rude to point at people,” Regina disciplined her son gently, “I would like you to meet Mommy’s friends, this is Emma, and this is her son James. James is the same age as you, and I’m sure he would love to play one of your games with you.”

Henry stared at the blonde woman in front of him, there was something familiar about her face, but he couldn’t quite figure out what it was. Finally, he just shrugged his shoulders, before answering, “okay, you can play Batman with me, you can be Robin if you like?” he held his hand out for the other boy to take. James hesitated, he looked up at his mother for confirmation, and when she nodded at him, encouraging him to go and play, he slid a pudgy hand into the one that Henry was still holding out for him to take. The two boys ran up the stairs together, already discussing their plans for their game.

Emma and Regina smiled at them, before turning to look at each other. _That was my son_ , Emma thought to herself, she could barely believe it, _He really does look like me._

“So, how about that coffee? Why don’t you go and sit in the kitchen and I’ll just take the lemonade to the boys and we can have a chat.” Regina suggested.

“Yeah that sounds great,” Emma agreed, “I’ll make the coffee.”

…

Regina came back downstairs and entered the kitchen, having just been up to check on the boys and give them their lemonade. “The boys are fine dear,” she confirmed to the younger woman, “when I got up to Henry’s playroom they were giggling together about some cartoon character that I’m not going to pretend to know the name of, they’re getting along great.” She smiled before taking a seat across from Emma at the large kitchen island.

“I’m glad they’re getting along, I was honestly worried that they might not,” Emma admitted shyly, “if they’re friends it’s gonna be so much easier on them when they find out, I know how hard it can be having new kids around the house, it happened a lot when I was in foster care. Anyway, what I’m saying is that if they can get along like this, if they’re at each other’s houses hopefully they’ll be excited instead of jealous... shit, not that I meant to assume anything.” The blonde rambled on nervously.

Regina gently put her hand on Emma’s shoulder, interrupting her ramblings. “Emma please stop talking,” she halted the blonde’s dialogue playfully, with an arch of the eyebrow. “You’re not making any assumptions that I don’t agree with, I know this is going to be difficult to navigate, this is not exactly a normal situation to be placed in; however, I do believe the boys will be spending time at each other’s houses, I will bring Henry to you, and I hope you will do the same, I don’t know what your thoughts are as to how much input you would like in Henry’s life, but I would very much like to get to know James. Did you just say you were in Foster care?”

Emma took a sip of her coffee before replying, “Yeah, I was in foster care pretty much my whole life, my Mom and Dad had me when they were 16, still in high school, they made the decision to give me up for adoption when I was born because they couldn’t provide for me, but the thing is, the family that adopted me had their own baby so I was sent back into the system when I was two. I grew up in a few different foster homes after that but none of them stuck I guess. I ran away from my last foster family when I was 16, I ended up meeting this guy called Neal, he was a bit older, he taught me to drive, and I guess I fell for him, but when was 18 and I got pregnant with James… I mean, Henry, well he ran off and I never heard from him again. I found my parents when I was three months pregnant and I realised I had nowhere to go and I needed to support my baby, and they really stepped up, they had been looking for me for years but because it was a closed adoption they couldn’t get any of my details, I’ve lived with them ever since.” She looked over at Regina to see her reaction and was pleasantly surprised to see that she wore a curious expression rather than the usual face of pity that Emma was met with when discussing her childhood, so she continued; “I was so adamant that James was my child when we found out about the switch and so focused on him that I didn’t really take into account the fact that I essentially have another son. I saw him today and I was just amazed, you’re right, he looks like me, I can see my Mom in him too, I just felt compelled to get to know him better, if that makes any sense… I don’t want to overstep any boundaries, but I feel like I want to be a permanent part of his life, even if it’s just a small part. Would that be okay?”

“Of course that’s okay Emma,” Regina confirmed with a warm smile, “I think it’s amazing how strong you were at such a young age, you went through so much and you did everything you could to make sure your child was okay, and it’s clear to me that you’ve done nothing less than your best for him ever since. When I found out I was expecting, I sat on my bathroom floor having a panic attack because I wasn’t ready to be a mother and it took my husband an hour to coax me off the floor, and I was 25, I don’t know how you were so strong at only 18. Since my Daniel has died I’ve been pretty much doing this alone, and I’ll be honest, at times it’s hard. We have been put in an extremely difficult situation, but it’s not all bad, I propose that we support one another through this as much as we can, we’re in this together.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Emma agreed. “I’m just going to go and check on the boys, “she suggested, “do you mind?”

“Yes, that’s fine dear, I’ll just make us another coffee while you see to them.” Regina responded, whilst getting up and walking towards the fancy coffee machine.

…

As Emma crept up the stairs towards Henry’s playroom she could hear loud giggling from outside the room. Smiling to herself, she decided to hover outside the room, listening to the happy conversation that was flowing between the two boys.

“My mommy never has friends over to the house,” Henry informed James, “I’m glad she’s going to be friends with your mom because then we’ll get to play more.”

“Yeah!” James agreed enthusiastically, “I like it at your house, you have lots of toys and Gina is really nice, who else lives here?”

Henry pulled out large building blocks and started placing them methodically across the carpeted floor, “It’s just me and Mommy,” he replied, “My daddy used to live here too but then he died when I was a baby.”

James looked sadly at his new friend, “It’s okay Henry, I don’t have a daddy either, Mamma said that it’s okay and not everyone has one, Mamma used to have a girlfriend called Lily and she was nearly like another Mom but she had to leave to live in another country, she still sends me cards sometimes though.” The stubby boy proceeded to help his friend putting all the blocks out onto the floor.

At that moment, Emma decided to interrupt their conversation before either of them got upset. “Hey there guys, what are you playing?” She asked them brightly.

“We’re playing Crash Bandicoot Mamma!” James shouted excitedly.

The blonde looked around the room, then with a confused expression she turned to her son, “but there’s no PlayStation in here baby?” she questioned.

“I know Mamma,” James replied, raising his eyebrow at her as if the answer was obvious, “We’re playing Crash Bandicoot in real life, I’m Crash Bandicoot and Henry is Crush, and the blocks and pillows are the obstacles.” He stuttered over the word obstacles a few times before finally sounding it out.

“Oh right,” Emma winked at her son, “how silly of me, I should have known.”

“Emma?” Henry called from across the room.

Emma looked around at the messy-haired boy, taking in his appearance for the second time, she noticed that although his clothes were mismatched, they were obviously expensive, his hair had been recently cut, despite its disheveled appearance, and he was wearing a pair of Batman slippers that matched his t-shirt. _Yeah, he loves superhero#s and he has scruffy hair, definitely my kid,_ Emma thought to herself. “Yeah kid?” she answered hesitantly.

“Do you think I could come over to your house sometime and play real Crash Bandicoot? Mommy won’t let me get video games until I’m older.” He asked her politely, clearly trying his best to put on his sweetest face possible.

Emma held back her laughter at his expression, “Yeah kid, I’ll have to ask your Mom but I’m sure that would be fine,” she confirmed.

“Yayy!” James interrupted, “We can have Mamma’s hot chocolate with cinnamon.”

As the boys delved into excitable chatter about their plans for their next playdate, Emma slipped out of the room allowing them to get to know each other better, and headed downstairs to continue her conversation with Regina, but as she reached the bottom of the stairs, a tall, immaculately dressed blonde woman walked through the door.

“Regina!” She called, walking towards the kitchen where the brunette was located, “Sorry I haven’t called darling but the flight back from London was absolute hell and I am so jetlagged, you couldn’t be a sweetheart and get me a margarita could you?”

“Hello to you too Mal,” Regina responded sarcastically, “I would love to hear all about your travels soon but right now isn’t the best time, I’ve actually got company.”

Just as Regina was about to explain who was at her house, Emma shuffled back into the kitchen awkwardly. “Hey,” she smiled at the two women in front of her, giving a half wave as she returned to her vacated seat at the kitchen island.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Regina have I interrupted a date? It’s been so long since you’ve been seeing anyone I almost forgot you were human,” Mal joked with her friend, “well she’s a bit younger than your usual type darling but you always did have a thing for blondes.” She winked at the brunette non-too subtly.

Emma’s eyes widened comically at the assumption, _oh my God this is so awkward_ , she thought, _I can’t believe Madame Mayor here is into women_.

“Mal, this is not a date,” the brunette stated, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. “This is Emma Swan, James Swan’s mother, I told you about her on the phone.”

Mal seemed to ponder upon this for a moment, looking closely at Emma’s face, then the realisation hit her. “Oh! That Emma, yes darling Henry certainly does have her eyes, you’re right.” She commented, looking over at Regina. “So, is it just you here today or have you brought your son?” She directed her question at Emma.

Emma shifted nervously in her seat before answering, “James is upstairs playing with Henry, we thought we’d give them some time together, so we could talk.”

Mal nodded along with the blonde, “yes darling, I daresay you two must have a great deal to talk about, I suppose I should leave you two alone.”

 _Do they all talk like that around here?_ Emma scoffed internally.

“Oh, Regina...?” Emma said, getting the older woman’s attention, “Henry asked if he could come and have a playdate with James sometime, they want to play one of James’ games. I didn’t want to say yes without asking you first.”

Regina smiled at the blonde, “I appreciate that dear. I’m sure that would be fine, I’ll bring Henry to your house sometime next week if you have a day free.”

Mal paused at the door, “As sweet as this all is, have you two planned out how you’re going to tell Henry and James you’re their birth mothers?”

Just as Regina was about to answer her friend, all three women halted their conversation when they heard a child’s voice in the doorway of the kitchen.

“What does she mean Mommy?” Henry asked, hand in hand with his new friend.

“Well, I can see I’ve put my foot in my mouth,” Mal admitted sheepishly, “I think I'd better go, I really am sorry.” She then briskly walked towards the hallway and out of the door.

Emma and Regina exchanged a nervous glance between one another, before turning again to address their children.

“Boys,” Emma called them to come into the room, “you better sit down, we have something we have to talk to you about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally starting to get dramatic! Please don't forget to review :)


	5. The truth is out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, finally posting the fifth chapter of this fic. I know it's taken me ages to post it, but life has been a bit hectic over the last few weeks, and I'll be honest, this chapter wasn't an easy one to write. Please leave reviews or just let me know if you liked it, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Regina and Emma gestured for their children to sit on the seats next to them, Emma helped to hoist James onto the tall bar-stool as he was so small for his age. The two mothers glanced nervously at each other, before Emma nodded at Regina, encouraging her to begin the tough conversation that needed to take place.

“Henry, do you remember what I told you about where babies come from?” she asked the brunette boy in front of her.

Henry giggled before answering, “Yeah Mommy, you said that babies grow in the mom’s tummies, and then they come out when they are born.”

“That’s exactly right, well done, my little prince!” She gushed proudly.

Henry turned beetroot red, turning to look at his new friend, and then back at his mother, he hissed firmly, “Mommy, don’t call me that in front of James, it’s embarrassing!”

Emma looked between Henry and Regina, stifling a laugh as she realised both were wearing the same stubborn expression, and both had their armed crossed firmly in front of their bodies in an act of defiance, _I guess blood doesn’t count for much_ , Emma thought to herself.

“Henry, I will call you whatever I want and do not speak to me in that tone” Regina answered firmly, “But we’re getting off track, what I was saying is that babies come from their mother’s tummy, and then they are born.”

“But Gina, not all babies are borned out of the mommy’s tummy, some are chosen and adopted, aren’t they Mamma?” James shouted, interrupting the conversation.

“Well, you are right, baby, some of them are chosen by their parents and they’re adopted, and that’s fine too, but every baby is born, even the ones that are adopted. The adopted babies are carried by someone called a birthmother, that is when a mother gives up her baby to be looked after by someone else, that’s what adoption is.” The blonde informed her son, looking to Regina for confirmation that she’d said the right thing; she smiled when she received an enthusiastic nod from the brunette.

Henry tapped Emma on the shoulder gently, “Emma, isn’t that what Auntie Mal called you and Mommy? Didn’t she say birthmothers?” he asked inquisitively.

“Yeah that’s right kid, she did.” Emma answered him honestly, she looked over to Regina and gave her a small smile before continuing, “Regina, do you wanna take this one?”

The brunette pulled Henry up onto her lap, not caring that there would be creases in her perfectly ironed dress. “Henry, when you were born, there was a problem with your lungs, you had to go into a special ward for sick babies so that they could make you better,” she began, “When they took you into the special ward, they put a tag around your wrist with your name on so that everyone would know you were my baby, and they could bring you back to me.”

Emma noticed the long pause and realised that the older woman was giving her the chance to continue, pulling James closer to her, she continued, addressing her son directly, “James, when you were born you had to go into the same ward because you were sick too, it was the same hospital so you and Henry were together in the room, and they put a tag on your wrist as well, so that they would know you were my baby and bring you back to me all safe and healthy.. but the thing is, there was an accident with the name tags.”

Regina took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before continuing the conversation, knowing that this would be the hardest thing she had ever said to her son, “Me and Emma recently found out there was a mix up with the name tags, we both want you to know that this wasn’t a bad accident and we both love you so very much, but somebody put the wrong tags on you both when you were babies, so my baby went home with Emma, and Emma’s baby went home with me.”

“We know it’s a lot of information and you might not understand what we're trying to tell you,” Emma elaborated, “but we know you’re both really smart grown-up boys so we can explain all of this to you, and if you have any questions then we want you to ask us anything.”

There was a long pause during which neither of the boys said anything, both of them just sat quietly, refusing to look at their mothers or each other. “Do you understand what we’re trying to tell you both?” Regina asked them.

“So… I was in your tummy?” James asked the brunette, pointing at her stomach, he was only able to comprehend what had happened in the simplest of terms.

“Yes,” Regina conformed to the smaller boy, “I gave birth to you, but you went home with your Mother, it was similar to adoption, but it wasn’t a choice that either of us made, it was a mistake made by the hospital, and although I’m sad that you got taken away from me, I know your Mother loves you so very much, just like I love Henry very much, so it wasn’t a bad mistake.”

Emma took her son’s chubby hands into her own, encouraging him to look at her, “Baby, I do not regret what happened at all, you are my son, and nothing will change that, no matter what our blood says.”

“So, you just don’t want me?” Henry asked the blonde. “No kid, that’s not what I meant...” Emma started, but as she was about to explain herself, the brunette boy jumped off his mother’s knee and stormed out of the room, “Henry wait!” Emma called after him, moving off the bar stool to chase after him.

Emma’s movements were halted by a delicate hand on her forearm, “Emma, don’t.” Regina stopped her, “I’ll go and check on him. Wait here with James, don’t go anywhere, please?”

Emma nodded mutely as the older woman walked up the grand staircase after her son.

…

Regina made her way into her son’s bedroom to find him laying face down on his superman bed, with his head in his arms, sobbing into his pillow. “Oh sweetheart,” she said soothingly, “what’s got you so upset? You know you can tell me anything right?”

Henry slowly turned his head upwards to look at his mother, his eyes red and puffy from the tears that had fallen. “You don’t love me anymore,” he cried, “you’re not even my mommy anymore, you have another kid now and my real mom doesn’t want me either, everybody just wants James.”

It broke Regina’s heart to hear these words coming from her little boy, she reached out to pull him in for a hug, but he pushed away from her. “Henry,” she began gently, “I am still your Mommy, nothing is ever going to change the love I have for you, I mean that. I can’t speak for Emma but I’m sure she would like to get to know you, but she’s not your Mommy, I am.”

“I don’t want James here,” Henry answered defiantly, “I want things back the way they were!”

Regina sighed before responding, “Well I’m sorry Henry, but that isn’t going to happen, James is going to be part of our lives now, this is hard for all of us, including James, and I would appreciate it if you would be nice to him, you two had such a nice time together today, don’t ruin it, sweetheart.”

Henry turned back around so that he was facing away from his mother, “go away” he sobbed, “I don’t want to talk to you.”

The brunette placed her hand gently between her son’s shoulders, rubbing her hand in soothing circles on his back, it made her nostalgic, taking her back to a simpler time when Henry was sick with the chicken pox and just having his back rubbed by his mother would be enough to make him feel better. Regina was more than aware that this would not be enough to make it better this time. “Okay sweetheart, Mommy is going to go downstairs, but if you need anything, just let me know.”

Just as Regina reached the doorframe, her son said three words that were enough to break her heart all over again.

“I want Emma.”

…

Emma was sat in the kitchen waiting for Regina to come back down the stairs, she noticed that the brunette had been gone quite a long time and she started to get nervous, so she decided to creep upstairs and check everything was okay, James was already distracted by a game on her phone so she decided it would be okay to leave him downstairs for a couple of minutes.

Moving slowly up the grand staircase of the mansion, she stopped abruptly when she heard voices from a bedroom on the far end of the hallway, she tried to make out what was being said, but the voices were muffled and there was no way to decipher the conversation. The blonde crept quietly towards the door that she could only assume was Henry’s bedroom.

When she got near to the door, she could finally make out the ends of a conversation. “I want Emma.” Is all the blonde heard before the door opened widely to reveal the stoic looking Mayor.

Regina stopped abruptly when she saw the blonde woman standing outside her son’s bedroom. Emma noticed instantly that the expression Regina wore was not that of the kind, empathetic woman that she had met until now, _no_ , Emma thought to herself, _this is definitely Madame Mayor._

“Well, you’re in luck Henry, because Miss Swan is right here.” She announced coldly. Regina brushed past the blonde woman in front of her without a second glance at her son and stormed down the stairs.

Emma stood in a frigid position, unsure of what to say to the small child who, until half an hour ago she had been a stranger to, she looked tentatively over to the bedroom where the brunette boy was sat quietly on his bed, looking up at her with a similar, if not more nervous expression to her own. After what felt like a lifetime but in reality, was a matter of minutes, it was Emma who spoke first; “Hey kid”, she greeted him nervously, “are you okay? You seemed to get a bit upset down there.” She queried, referencing the previous conversation in the kitchen.

Henry tilted his head to the side and squinted at the blonde woman before him, clearly trying to take in her own appearance, now seeing her in a new light from when she met him earlier on that day. “Why don’t you want me?” he asked her bluntly, causing Emma to drop her jaw in shock, “Mommy wants James, why don’t you want me?”

Emma bristled slightly upon hearing that the mayor wanted her son but decided that it was probably Henry’s misunderstanding and that she needed to focus on the boy in front of her who was clearly in distress, she tentatively stepped across the room and perched on the edge of the boy’s bed. She took a deep breath and nervously reached out to place her hand on the young boy’s shoulder before responding earnestly, “Listen, kid, I don’t ever want you to think I don’t want you, it’s just complicated, you know? You have never been unwanted, I wanted you from the minute I found out I was pregnant with you, and I never chose to give you up, this was something out of mine and your mom’s control. I know it’s hard for you to understand at such a young age, but although I can’t be upset about getting James, because he’s my baby, I’m so mad at the same time that you got taken away from me, it sucks kid, and it’s gonna suck for a while, but your mom loves you so much Henry, and I’m so glad she’s taken care of you and made you into this great kid, and if it’s okay with you, I’d like it if we could be friends? I don’t wanna lose you again kid, but your mom is your mom, and I know you’re upset right now, but I know how much you love her, and you don’t want to lose her either.” The blonde ruffled Henry’s hair playfully before getting up and walking towards the door, she gave him a sheepish half smile before continuing, “don’t be too hard on your mom, kid, this is hard on her too, but if you want to talk to me, give me a call any time, your mom has my number.”

Henry didn’t say anything as he watched his blonde mother walk out of the room.

…

Emma walked back into the kitchen to find Regina and James playing a competitive game of dominoes at the large kitchen island, she stood by the door nervously for a couple of minutes, not knowing which reaction she was going to receive from the mayor.

“Miss Swan.” Regina greeted the blonde cordially, but not warmly.

Emma shuffled her feet nervously, “Hey, I um, just spoke to Henry, I tried to make him feel better, but he still seems a bit upset, probably just needs some time to adjust.”

“Yes, well, I’m sure I can look after him just fine,” the mayor responded curtly.

Emma looked away from Regina’s hard glare, not being comfortable with the sudden change in the brunette woman’s demeanor, Emma suddenly understood how this woman ran a town all by herself... by creating fear. She glanced over at her son who was still playing with the dominoes, “Hey baby, did you have a nice time playing with Regina?”

The sandy-haired boy smiled widely at his mother, “Yeah, Gina showed me how to do a domino effect!” he boasted proudly.

“Well, I’ve had a lovely time with James, but I really must be checking on Henry now and getting him ready for school on Monday, I assume you have to do the same for James.” Regina cut in abruptly.

Sensing it was her time to leave the mansion, Emma took the hint and gathered James’ things together while he said his goodbye to Regina. “It was really nice to meet Henry, thanks for letting us come over.” She thanked the brunette sincerely.

Regina gave a tight-lipped smile before answering. “Of course, and thank you for bringing James over, we’ll arrange their playdate during the week. Goodbye James, goodbye Miss Swan.”

As Emma got into her car she sent a quick text to Ruby.

**Emma: Hey Rubes, just leaving Regina’s house now, the boys both know, it’s a long story, and I’m pretty sure I upset Regina, she just went into bitch mode with me. I’ll stop off at the diner on the way home, see you soon. E x**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Regina was heading into her office to finish some last-minute paperwork on Sunday night when Henry stomped into the room after her, waving a large piece of paper in her face.

“Mommy!” he whined, trying to get her attention, “My trip is tomorrow, you forgot to sign the permission slip for my teacher.”

The brunette Mayor peered over her glasses at her son, “Henry, you and I both know that you did not give me that permission slip or I would have signed it earlier. Where is this trip?” she queried impatiently.

“A museum, in Portland, my teacher says we’re looking at Archie facts.” The boy answered.

Regina couldn’t help but chuckle at her son’s mistake, “No sweetheart, not Archie facts, you’re going to look at Artefacts, it means historical objects.” She corrected him.

“Oh, okay. So, will you sign it?” Henry asked hopefully.

“Yes, of course, I will darling, now off to bed please,” Regina replied, before giving him a tender kiss on the head and sending him up the stairs.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry walked around the museum with the large group of students, stopping every now and then at a certain artefact or painting so that the teacher could tell the children information relating to the object. As soon as Henry noticed that a crying pupil had distracted his teacher, he wandered off from the group and out of the museum.

Walking around the streets of Portland, Henry pondered on the fact that this is where he could have grown up, he had overheard his mother talking to his grandpa recently about the fact that Emma Swan lived in Portland with James. As Henry passed Port Sumner Park, he observed the parents that were sat around the grassy banks with their children, and imagined that Emma probably brought James here as a child, he wondered if he would have spent a lot of time sat on the benches that overlooked the city with his blonde mother, laughing and having picnics like some of the parents currently occupying the seats. As much as Henry loved his life in Storybrooke, and he adored his mother, he couldn’t help but wonder how his life might have differed from how it is now, _I would have been allowed to play video games and eat chocolate,_ Henry thought to himself bitterly, _it’s not like my mommy wants me anyway, she’d rather play dominoes with James, it’s my favourite game and she played it with him._

After the young boy had been walking around for about half an hour, viewing the sights of the city, a friendly looking police officer approached Henry, obviously curious as to why a young child was walking around the city on his own, and concerned for the boy’s safety.

“Hey there buddy, my name’s Graham.” The police officer introduced himself. “What’s your name?”

Henry held out his hand for the officer to shake, if he found the action strangely formal for the young boy, he didn’t show his surprise. “I’m Henry.” The brunette boy replied nervously.

“Why are you out here on your own Henry?” Graham asked kindly.

“Um, I was on a school trip”, Henry admitted sheepishly, “and I kind of wandered off and got lost.”

Graham smiled at the boy, holding out his hand for him to take, “Well Henry, if you just give me the name of your school, I can get a message to your teacher, we’d better call your parents as well. Have you got a Mom or Dad that you can call?”

“Just a Mom.” Henry quickly answered.

“And what’s your Mom’s name then buddy?” Graham queried.

Henry thought about his answer for a moment before answering the officer.

“Emma Swan,” he replied.


	6. A tale of two mothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the short chapter but this fic was long past due an update, so here it is.

Regina was orchestrating a meeting with her head of publicity, Sydney Glass; the timid little man was demonstrating the importance of hosting more events that would make the Mayor seem more approachable and therefore increasing the chances of re-election next year. Regina felt that this idea was preposterous as she had never had to go to these lengths before, and she had held her position as Mayor of Storybrooke for six years, however this year there was a new candidate running a campaign, Kathryn Griffith had already charmed her way into the hearts of the townspeople, and it was looking unlikely that the intimidating brunette Mayor would hold her position for another run unless she changed tactics fast.

“Alright Sydney,” Regina huffed impatiently at the man, causing him to jump nervously. “We will have a charity fundraiser, black tie event, invite all politicians and business owners, and arrange an auction of some sort.”

Sydney shifted uncomfortably under the Mayor’s hard gaze, “If I may be so bold, Madame Mayor, I was thinking that maybe a less formal approach would be better, the idea of this fundraiser is to show that you can be fun and charming just as much as Mrs Griffith can be.”

The brunette glared at the man before replying, “What did you have in mind Sydney?”

“Well I was thinking possibly a casual fundraiser, everyone is invited, and maybe a bachelorette auction, according to my research they have been extremely effective in other states for gaining popularity.” He answered.

Just as Regina was about to tell her publicist just how ridiculous she thought his idea was, her phone rang. “Hello, Mayor Mills speaking.”

“Oh, Hello Ms. Mills, this is Mrs. Radcliffe, Henry’s teacher... I’m afraid we have a bit of a situation,” came the voice from the other end of the phone.

“What kind of situation? Is Henry okay? Is he hurt?!”

“Well, the thing is, Henry has abandoned the group, he must have walked off when we were looking at one of the exhibitions.” The teacher admitted.

“What do you mean he’s abandoned the group?” Regina snapped, “Have you looked absolutely everywhere in the museum?”

“we’ve had a search party, we’ve even looked around the grounds outside, I’m so sorry Ms. Mills.”

“You will be sorry,” she seethed, “I’m coming down there to find my son, and then I will have you fired, you clearly shouldn’t be around children with your level of incompetence, you can’t even keep hold of a seven-year-old.” The mayor shouted before slamming the phone back onto its hook.

Regina stormed over to the door of her office, grabbing her grey trench coat off the hook, and quickly throwing it on over her dress, she began to walk to the front door of the building, Sydney following closely behind her with clear confusion evident on his face.

“So, about the fundraiser?” the man queried nervously.

“Yes, yes whatever Sydney, organise whatever you want and email me the details, I’m sorry but I really must go, I’ve got to go and find Henry, he’s missing.” She quickly dismissed him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma was just about to start her shift at the diner, rushing to sweep her hair into a high ponytail and tying her red apron around her waist, when her phone started to buzz, looking around to check if Granny was around, she quickly answered.

“Hello, Emma Swan.”

“Hello, this is Officer Graham Humpbert from the Portland PD, we’ve never met but I work with your father.”

“Um, sure, Dad mentioned you a couple of times, anything I can help with?”

“Well, the thing is, your son is here, I found him wandering by the park on his own.”

“But he’s supposed to be in school? Is he okay?”

“He said that he wandered off from his classmates, he’s fine, just seems a little bit shaken up. Is there any chance you can get down here?”

“Um, yeah I’m in work so it might be a little longer but I’ll get there as soon as I can, is my Dad there?”

“I’m afraid not, he’s out on an assignment at the moment, but don’t worry, the little guy can sit in my office until you get here.”

“Okay, thanks Officer Humpbert.”

...

When Emma arrived at the police station, she could already see a tall, lightly stubbled officer waiting outside.

“Emma Swan?” The man called.

“Yeah, that’s me.” She confirmed with a smile.

“Your son is waiting in my office, he’s playing cards, I’ve got to say I’m impressed that he can play Solitaire so well.”

Emma raised her eyebrow in surprise, “He’s playing solitaire? I wonder when I learned how to play that.”

“Children learn all sorts these days, probably from school.” Was all Officer Humpbert replied.

As the pair made their way down the corridor, Emma couldn’t help but worry about her son, _Why did he run off?_ She wondered to herself, _Is there something happening at school? No I doubt that’s the problem, he must be upset about the weekend, he seemed to take it so well, I should have known he wasn’t really okay._

The blonde’s thoughts were cut off when she saw who was waiting for her in the office.

“Henry?! What are you doing here?!”

Henry looked up at his blonde mother slowly, giving her a shy grin. “I wanted to see you” was all he replied.

“But Henry, you can’t just wander off from teachers into a city you don’t know, what if something had happened to you? Where’s your mom?!”

At this, Graham held his hand up to halt the conversation. “Wait. This isn’t your son?”

“Well, technically, yeah he’s my son... it’s complicated, he doesn’t live with me.” Emma tried to explain.

“Well then where is the mother he lives with?”

“I don’t know, she lives in Storybrooke, she’s the Mayor.”

“Do you want me to phone her for you?”

“No, that’s alright, I’ll just go and call her now… she can get a bit hot headed, it’s probably best if she hears it from me.” Emma took one last look at Henry, gesturing for him to stay where he was while she went outside to make the phone call.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you mean you still can’t find him?” Regina bellowed at the timid school teacher.

“We’ve searched everywhere Madame Mayor, twice in fact, he must have gone further into the city, I am so sorry.” She apologised meekly.

“Yes well you will be sorry when you lose your job, I’m going to the police station to put a report in, this is actually ridiculous, he is one child… if any harm has come to Henry I will end you.” The brunette Mayor turned and stormed out of the building, leaving the mousy woman panic-stricken surrounded by her pupils.

Emma walked out of officer Humpbert’s office and dashed around the corner to phone Regina, the dial tone rang out several times but ther was no answer,“shit.” Emma muttered to herself. Just as she was about to leave a message on the Mayor’s phone, the woman herself marched into the Sherriff’s station, waving her arms about dramatically.

“Excuse me, this is an emergency, my son has gone missing.”

The red-faced, chubby man at the desk leered at Regina from his chair, looking her up and down like she was a juicy steak. Emma felt her anger rise at this, and it shocked her, _why the hell do I care who looks at Regina?_ She wondered.

“Calm down Sweetheart, he’s probably just gone to a friend’s house or something. When did you say he went missing?” the man questioned patronisingly.

“Do not call me sweetheart, my name is Mayor Mills, my son is Henry Mills, and he isn’t from the city, he has left his school group on a class trip and he hasn’t been found, if you don’t help me find my son, you will be needing a team to help you find your manhood by the time I am done with you.”

Before Regina could dismember the man’s genital’s however, Emma rushed over to the frantic woman.

“Regina, it’s Henry, he’s here, he’s safe.”

“Emma? Why are you here? What the hell is going on?”

“Well the thing is.. I got a phone call saying my son had been found wandering around the city, I rushed over assuming it was James and…”

“Let’s get one thing straight here, he is MY son! Where is he?"

"He's in the end office down the hall, Officer Humpbert's office."

"I'm going to get my son, do not follow me!"

 _Well, this is going well_. Emma thought to herself as she watched the older woman walk towards the office where Henry was.


	7. Making amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update to make up for a month of waiting! Hope you enjoy this one, please leave reviews :)

Regina saw the sign ahead of her for the office, the plaque on the door read ‘Officer Graham Humpbert’. Opening the door to the small office room, she saw Henry sitting at the desk playing with a pack of cards.

“Oh my goodness, Henry, I’m so relieved you’re okay! Why would you go running off like that?”

“I assume you’re Henry’s other mother? Your ex partner mentioned that Henry lives with you.” Exclaimed the handsome, stubbly officer.

“What? My ex-partner? Oh you mean Emma? No, she’s not-“

Regina’s explanation was cut short when the blonde woman in question walked into the room.

“Miss Swan, do you ever do as you’re told? I believe I asked you not to follow me.”

Emma looked directly at the older woman, keeping her gaze strong; “no, not very often. I came to see if Henry was okay.”

“He is just fine” Regina snapped, “he is with his mother.”

Turning again to look at her son, Regina pleaded with Henry. “Sweetheart, just tell me why you ran off? Do you realise how dangerous that is? You could have been hurt, you could have got lost out in the city on your own.”

“I already told you,” Henry replied impatiently, “I wanted to see Emma, she is my Mom right?”

Regina knelt down to where Henry was sitting and tilted his chin up to look at her, “Henry, I am your Mommy, I have always been your Mommy, I’ve told you this. If you wanted to see Emma you should have asked me.”

Emma looked over to where Regina was knelt and was once again shocked by the level of vulnerability and pain that this woman would show only to her son.

“Henry, I’m really happy that you came to see me,” she began, “but you can’t just go running off like that, kid. Your Mom was so worried about you, and you should have called her not me, we’re both your mom, but she always comes first, okay?”

Henry smiled at his blonde mother sheepishly, “Okay Emma.”

Regina softened at the blonde’s words, but when she saw how easily her son agreed to what Emma was telling him, this just infuriated her further.

“Thank you, Miss Swan, but I can take care of this matter myself, now if you could excuse me I must take MY son home.”

Emma looked on in disbelief as Regina pulled Henry to his feet and marched him out of the room, thanking Officer Humpbert for his help on her way out, but sparing no second glance to the blonde.

“Fiery one isn’t she?” Officer Humpbert commented

Emma rolled her eyes, “you don’t even know the half of it.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma paused in the middle of her kitchen, she had been pacing back and forth for the past twenty minutes.

“Honestly Mom, she is nuts, no ‘thank you for making sure my son was okay’ or anything remotely grateful, it was hardly my fault Henry gave my name in the police station, and it was hardly my fault he went missing!”

“Maybe she was just upset, she had just been running around Portland looking for her son, and she gets there to find you there.. put yourself in her shoes, wouldn’t you be upset if it was James?” Mary Margaret tried to reason

“No, you know what? If that was the only time she had been like this I would understand it, but she has gone super-bitch on me so many times now, I just wonder what the hell happened to that sweet woman I met in the hospital.”

“I guess she’s just struggling to cope more than she lets on.”

“We’re all struggling,” Emma responded, “but she’s the only one making it harder… she just drives me crazy Mom, I don’t know how to explain it.”

Mary Margaret raised her eyebrow at her daughter, “I’ve never heard you this passionate before.

” “Yeah well this is about my kid, of course, I’m gonna care.”

“Are you sure it’s just James that’s making you care this much? You do talk about Regina a lot…”

Emma shook her head at her mother, “No Mom, don’t be ridiculous, it’s nothing like that, she is the biggest pain in the ass I have ever met, believe me, there is nothing that will ever happen there!”

“I’m just saying..” Mary Margaret began, “It has been two years since Lily left, it would be okay to move on now Honey.”

“Pfft, thanks Mom, but I don’t think I will be ‘moving on’ with my son’s birth mother… besides, she’s Mayor, and I’m, well, me.”

The pixie-haired brunette reached out to cup her daughter’s chin. “Oh Emma, you are so special, I just wish you would realise it.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Regina walked into her sister’s woodland cottage, she shouted for Zelena but got no response, so she decided to go into the living room and wait for her in there.

"Oh Mal, I didn't know you would be here, did Zee tell you I was coming over?" Regina asked. She had just spotted her friend sat in Zelena’s armchair by the fireplace, reading a book.

"Oh no, I just came round to see if Zelena would let me borrow her hairdryer, mine has broken and I haven't had time to buy a new one," Mal replied

Regina looked quizzically at her friend, "you came all the way to my sister's cottage on the outskirts of town to borrow a hairdryer?"

"Well, I was passing by anyway."

"Okay…"

Just as Regina was about to question Mal further, Zelena strolled into the room carrying a plate of fresh fruit."Oh, Regina, you’re here!” she exclaimed.

“Yes, I was just wondering what Mal is doing here on a weekday afternoon.”

“Never mind what Mal is doing, what the hell happened yesterday? I got a strange voicemail from Sydney Glass saying Henry had gone missing and you ran out of your office, I tried to call you a bunch of times and you never picked up." The redhead questioned her sister.

"Henry went missing? Did you find him? Is he okay?" Mal asked in a panicked tone

"Yes, yes he's fine, do you think I'd be here if he wasn't? Well, he went on a school trip to Portland Museum, walked off from the group and was found by a police officer, but when the officer asked who his mother was, he gave Emma Swan's name." Regina explained to both of the women sat in front of her

"Wow" was all Mal managed to say.

Zelena sat upright in her seat, "So how did you find out where he was?"

"I went to the police station, and there she was."

"Emma?"

"Yes, Emma. I think she was trying to call me when I walked in actually, we had words, then I brought Henry home."

Zelena looked suspiciously at her sister, trying to read her body language; the redhead knew her sister better than anyone, and she could tell there was information being left out.

“What did you do?”

“What do you mean what did I do? I didn’t do anything.”

“You yelled at her, didn’t you?” Regina got up from her seat and walked over to the large oak bookshelf, scanning over the titles of all the books, she picked up a first edition of Jane Eyre.

“When did you get this book?”

“Stop dodging my question.”

“I’m not.”

Mal stood up and walked over to her friend, she pried the book from her hands and led her back into her seat.

“Now, tell us what happened? It can’t be that bad Regina.” The older blonde encouraged.

Regina looked into her friend’s deep grey eyes and sighed, she and Mal dated in college, and they had continued to sleep together occasionally after Daniel’s death; although that part of their relationship had long fizzled out, Mal always managed to break through her barriers.

“I may have been a little harsh.” The brunette confessed.

“What did you say?” Zelena asked

“I can’t remember exactly, I was just so upset, Henry had asked for Emma instead of me, and I had been worried sick about him. I told her he is my son and told her not to follow me into the office.”

“Oh Gina, you know none of that was her fault.” The redhead insisted.

“I know that, I do… it’s just, she tries to help, and I get so annoyed, but then I think of how much I hurt her, I could see it in her eyes. God, I lash out at people every day, why do I feel so guilty?!”

Mal and Zelena shared a knowing look.

“I should apologize shouldn’t I?”

Mal reached over to her friend, pulling her in for a one armed hug, “I think you know the answer to that.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Two days later, Red’s Diner.**

Emma had just sat back down opposite James in their usual booth in the diner, she had been working non-stop all week and since she hadn’t had much time to spend with her son, she decided to treat him to a cheeseburger.

Emma was listening to James as he told her about his day at school when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**Regina: Hi Emma. How are you? And James? I want to apologise for how I acted the other day at the police station, I am aware it wasn’t at all your fault what happened and I shouldn’t have been so brash, I hope you’ll accept my apology.**

_Emma looked at her phone in disbelief, brash?! She thought, the way that woman acted was far from brash, it was downright rude, hostile, bitchiness._

**Emma: Well I appreciate the apology Regina, but you’ve lashed out at me two times now.**

**Regina: I know, Emma I’m sorry, I truly am. I was scared of losing Henry, James took the news so well, but Henry has been nothing but hostile towards me since he found out about the switch, he has been telling me that you’re his real mother, and I haven’t taken it very well. I shouldn’t have acted the way I did though and there is no excuse for my behaviour, I hope you can forgive me.**

_Emma put the phone down, her food had arrived at the table, so she set the device aside while she finished her meal. It wasn’t until she had put James to bed later that night that she even remembered she had got a text at all._

**Emma: I understand, and I accept your apology. No more lashing out at me though, we need to talk things through. Remember what you said, we’re in this together.**

She got a reply almost instantly.

**Regina: I’d like that. Goodnight Emma.**

**Emma: Night Regina.**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Regina was pressing the buzzer for apartment 13, Henry was jumping excitedly at her side, eager for the newest playdate with James and Emma. The two women had arranged the playdate during the week, deciding that they should hold this one at the apartment Emma shared with her parents in order for Henry to get a better idea of where Emma lived, and to save Emma driving out to Storybrooke again. Regina heard the crackle of the intercom, followed by Emma’s voice.

“Hello? Who is it?”

“It’s us, Regina and Henry, say hi Henry.”

“Hey, let us in please?” Henry asked chirpily.

As the two made their way up the long staircase up to Emma’s apartment, Regina began to see just how different their homes were, this apartment block was a world away from her mansion in Storybrooke. The walls surrounding her were peeling and yellowing at the edges, and the carpet on the staircase was scuffed and tatty looking; as they came to the door that read ‘13’, Regina knocked on the door.

“Hey, guys!” The blonde greeted as she answered the door.

“Henry, James is watching a movie in the living room if you wanna go and watch it with him? It’s just started, and there’s popcorn.”

“Which movie?” Henry asked.

“Finding Nemo.”

“Cool, that’s my favourite! Can I go and watch it, Mommy?” He asked Regina, pulling at her hand.

“Of course you can sweetheart, not too much popcorn though.” The brunette answered.

As Regina watched Henry be led into the living room by Emma, she couldn’t help but notice just how different the inside of the apartment was to what she had seen on the way up. The home was small but charming, there were scented candles lit in the hallway that gave off a subtle scent of cinnamon, and there was a patchwork rug on the floor that covered up the old floorboards.

Emma came back from the living room and gestured for Regina to follow her into the kitchen, as they entered the room, Regina noticed the fresh pot of coffee that had been freshly made.

“I just made some coffee, would you like a cup?” the blonde asked, signalling that the older woman should take a seat at the kitchen table.

“Yes, thank you dear, that would be lovely,” Regina confirmed.

“So, should we talk about Henry? How has he been since his school trip?” Emma asked nervously.

Regina smiled warmly at the younger woman, “He has been much better, thank you for saying what you did, he seems to be understanding that although you’re his birthmother, nothing has changed as far as his relationship with me goes.”

“I’m glad.”

“Yes well, it was a shock for all of us but I think maybe now that this has begun to settle down we should come up with a plan for what we’re going to do?”

“Definitely, I think we should maybe agree to Weekly playdates?” Emma suggested.

Regina nodded at the blonde, taking the cup of coffee that was being handed to her. “I know Henry has been looking forward to seeing you and James all week, he hasn’t stopped asking when he could play again… it was really quite sweet.”

“James has been having a low week,” Emma confessed to the brunette, “usually he’s pretty active and lively even though he has his kidney issues, but this week he’s just seemed so down, and he’s been struggling to do too much, it really seemed to brighten him up knowing that you and Henry would be coming over.”

Regina reached out and grasped Emma’s shoulder lightly, she turned the blonde towards her so that she was looking her in the eyes. “You listen to me,” she began, “I know that I can be a bitch, and sometimes I don’t handle my emotions that well, but please call me if there are any issues like that again.”

“Oh shit, of course, I didn’t think. I’m not used to having to share the load with parenting, I should have mentioned it, I’m sorry Regina. Of course, you would have wanted to know if James was unwell, fuck, I’m so stupid.” Emma scolded herself.

“Emma, no, that isn’t what I meant,” Regina began to reply, “I want you to be able to tell me if you have any issues regardless of if they are related to James, I mean of course I want to know if anything is wrong with James, please do keep me informed… my point is, I care about you.”

Emma looked up at the flushing brunette sat in front of her, she was about to reply when a shout came from the other room.

“Mommy?! Emma?! Something is wrong with James! He’s just fallen down”

The two women looked up in alarm, registering Henry’s words, they both ran into the living room to see James passed out on the floor.

It was Emma who got to him first.

“James? Baby? Wake up for Mama? Please, baby, wake up?”

There was no response, James remained unconscious.

“Regina?!” The brunette was startled out of her shock by Emma’s frantic voice.

“Call an ambulance! Now!”


	8. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, chapter 8! Sorry, it's a day late, one of my migraines (I get them a lot) decided to ruin my Sunday, but having to take the day off work today also meant I was able to finish the chapter. As always, please review, share, and enjoy!

The room seemed even smaller now than it did ten minutes ago, the garish lights overhead had become almost blinding, giving Regina a headache. The brunette Mayor had been pacing back and forth outside James’ room for at least half an hour, occasionally sitting back down to comfort Henry, who was becoming more distressed as time went on.

The pacing was interrupted as Emma’s parents arrived at the hospital, rushing in looking flustered and panicked.

“Regina! What happened?” Mary-Margaret desperately asked.

“He was watching a film with Henry and he collapsed, the ambulance brought him in and he was taken straight in for tests, Emma went with him and we’ve been waiting out here for the results.” Regina explained.

“How long do you think it will take? David cut in quickly.

“I’m honestly not sure, I don’t know what happened, it was all so fast.” Regina croaked out, tears springing to her eyes. Seeing how upset the younger woman was, Mary pulled Regina into a tight embrace.

“Hey, I know this must be hard for you, but these things happen with him sometimes, we always get through it.”

“I hope so.” Regina sniffled.

The door opened and Doctor Green strode over to the group.

“Ms Mills? Would you mind coming with me please?” He asked, turning again to smile comfortingly at the other family members.

“Of course,” she replied instantly, already moving over to follow him. Regina turned back around to Mary-Margaret and David, “would you mind awfully keeping an eye on Henry for me?” she asked.

“Not a problem,” Mary Margaret confirmed.

“It’s about time we got to know our newest grandson.” David added kindly.

Regina smiled at them, mouthing her thanks before following Doctor Green out of the room.

…

Emma and Regina sat side by side next to James’ bed, anxiously waiting for Doctor Green to tell them the results of the testing.

“Miss Swan, Ms Mills,” Doctor Green began, “It seems that James has picked up an infection. It is unknown what caused this infection, it could be exposure to a great many of things, something he picked up from school, for example, and with his weak immune system this has become more severe.”

“So why did he collapse?” Emma asked.

“From the test results it seems that there has been a loss of blood flow to the kidneys which caused him to become faint, we think that the best course of action would be to put him on dialysis, but as he has suffered from some internal bleeding, we think giving him some more blood before dialysis would be beneficial.”

Regina felt Emma tense next to her, she looked down to where the blonde’s fingers were digging into the arms of her chair, knuckles going white from the pressure.

Emma felt Regina’s slender fingers sliding between her own, and for a second, her breath caught in her chest and she felt her face flush, but then she looked over at her son lying in his hospital bed and her attention was once again on Doctor Green.

The Doctor glanced down at the clasped hands, but didn’t comment.

“Ms Mills, since James’ blood type is harder to get hold of through donations, we usually look for family members to give blood. Seeing as you are James’ closest blood relative, and we already know your blood types match, would you mind donating blood for him today?” The man asked.

Regina nodded immediately, “yes, of course Doctor Green, I’m happy to do it as soon as possible.”

“Well then,” he began, “shall we go now?”

“You go,” Emma nodded at the brunette, “I’ll wait here with James, and thank you Regina.”

Regina gave a small squeeze to Emma’s hand and a warm smile, before following Doctor Green towards the blood donation lounge.

…

Doctor Green removed the tourniquet from Regina’s arm and stuck a cotton ball where the needle had been.

“We’re all done here Ms Mills, we’ll take this in for James right away.” The doctor explained.

Regina walked out of the blood donation lounge, and headed towards the waiting room where Henry was being looked after by Mary-Margaret and David.

“Oh look Henry, your Mommy’s here now, come on sweetie cheer up” she heard Mary-Margaret say as she entered the room.

Regina looked over to the seating area to find her son sat on David’s lap and crying, Mary sat on the floor rubbing his knee trying to comfort the distraught little boy.

“Henry, darling, what’s the matter?” Regina asked as she rushed over to her son.

“Is-Is it my f-fault?” Henry sobbed

“Is what your fault?” Regina replied, bewildered.

“I told you I wanted James to go away, I said I didn’t w-want him around, and now he’s sick, I made him sick Mommy, I didn’t mean it, I j-just wanted things normal again”

Regina reached out and scooped the crying boy into her arms, she sat back down with him on her knee, stroking his hair soothingly.

“listen to me Henry,” she began, “James has been a sick little boy for a long time, he’s going to be okay but sometimes he needs to come to the hospital so the doctors can make him feel better, none of this is your fault sweetheart, I know you didn’t mean what you said, sometimes when we’re upset we say not very nice things, but as long as we’re sorry and realise what we’ve done wrong, it’s okay.”

“I am sorry Mommy.” Henry said.

“I know you are Henry, nobody is mad at you darling.”

“Hey Henry,” David interrupted, “how about you and me go and get some chocolate from downstairs, we’ll get some coffee for your Mom and Emma?”

“Okay Grandpa.” Henry agreed, before hopping off Regina’s knee and grasping David’s outstretched hand so that he could be led downstairs to the canteen.

As soon as David and Henry were out of earshot, Regina turned towards Mary Margaret, raising her eyebrow questioningly.

“Grandpa?” she queried.

“Oh,” the pixie haired brunette blushed, “Well Henry asked David what James called him, he said he called him Grandpa, so Henry asked if it would be okay for him to call him that too.. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Mind? No of course not, I’m glad you’re allowing Henry to become a part of your family, it was just a shock, that’s all.” The younger brunette confessed.

“We consider him just as much our grandson as James now.” Mary added.

Regina smiled at the older woman next to her, noticing that her features were similar to Emma and Henry’s, although it was clear the eyes were passed down from Emma’s father.

“I’m glad.” She said, finally.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Over the next few days,**

Regina drove up from Storybrooke daily to visit James, usually staying until early evening when she had to return home to get Henry ready for bed. James was responding well to the dialysis, and on the fifth day of his hospital stay, Doctor Green confirmed that James would be allowed to return home, but would not be able to return to school, and he would need to be cared for constantly in order for him to continue his treatment at home.

“Shit.” Emma cursed when Doctor Green had left the room.

“What is it dear?” Regina asked her.

“It’s James, he has to be looked after full time when he gets home but I can’t afford to take any more time off work, Ruby’s Granny has been great to me, but I’ve already had eight weeks of absence this year because of James’ hospital stays.” The blonde confessed.

“Well couldn’t your parents watch over him?”

“They would, I know they would, but I can’t ask them. My brother Nathan has this soccer retreat that he’s been looking forward to, they’ve been saving up for it for over a year and they won’t get the money back… besides, Nathan would be devastated.”

“Well…” Regina began.

“Well what?”

“I mean, I don’t want to overstep, but I have extra vacation time that I haven’t taken, I could take a couple of weeks off work to look after James if you can’t take the time off.” The brunette offered.

“Thank you Regina, it’s such a generous offer, really. But I couldn’t bear to be away from him for that long, not when he’s so sick.”

“No, Emma, that’s not what I was saying,” Regina amended, “I have enough guest bedrooms, you could both come and stay with me for a week or two, I can look after James while you’re working, and you can look after him the rest of the time.”

“Oh, it’s too much, you don’t have to do that Regina honestly.”

“What did I say about us being a team? He’s my son too, I want to help.” The brunette insisted.

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m completely sure, Emma.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Two days later, 108 Mifflin Street.**

The bedroom was huge. Regina had insisted on giving Emma and James separate bedrooms for the duration of their stay, Emma had argued that it was too much and that they would be happy to share a room just like they did at home, but James had complained, saying that if Henry has his own room then he should have his own room too. So here Emma was, unpacking the small amount of clothing she had brought with her into the walk-in wardrobe, not quite believing that she was staying there. Just as she was putting away the last of her things, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” she answered.

Regina’s head popped round the door, and she smiled tentatively at the blonde, “Hi, I hope you’re settling in okay?”

“Yeah, it’s great Regina, thanks.”

“You don’t have to keep saying thanks,” the brunette chuckled teasingly,“I was just letting you know that myself and Henry were thinking about going out for dinner since it’s been a long day, would you and James like to join us?”

Emma nodded in affirmative, “Yeah, that sounds great, I’ll just get ready and meet you downstairs?”

“Great, see you downstairs then.” Regina gave one last parting smile before she headed off to her own bedroom.

…

Emma was waiting in the downstairs foyer with James and Henry, waiting for Regina to get ready. She was wearing her faded blue jeans and a long sleeved cream sweater, her hair was cascading down her back with it’s natural waves.

“Mommy always takes a long time to get ready.” Henry announced, rolling his eyes for added effect.

Emma couldn’t help but chuckle at this action, seeing how much like Regina he was. “Oh yeah kid?” She asked, “Well sometimes girls take a long time to get ready cause they like to make themselves all pretty.”

“But Mommy is pretty already, and you look pretty too, but you got ready fast.” The brunette boy continued.

“Well thank you Henry, but I’m sure if your Mommy is taking a long time it’s because she’s gonna look extra pretty.” Emma said, trying her best not to laugh at the conversation.

Next to her, James let go of Emma’s hand and ran towards the staircase.

“Gina!” he shouted excitedly.

As Regina came down the stairs, Emma felt her cheeks flush and her mouth go dry; the mayor was wearing a form hugging red dress with black stiletto shoes, her hair was perfectly styled landing at her shoulders, and her make-up was immaculate.

 _Well, I guess I was right about her looking extra pretty_ , Emma thought to herself.

“Wow, Regina, you look really nice,” the blonde commented, “I thought we were just going out for dinner, am I underdressed?”

“No Emma, you look lovely.” Regina answered.

Emma blushed and muttered her thanks.

“Girls are so weird.” Henry commented to James, who in response giggled and nodded.

…

As they arrived at Storybrooke’s popular diner, the foursome sat down in Regina and Henry’s usual booth, nobody was seated there when they arrived, and Emma had a feeling that this was always the case, nobody would dare to sit in the Mayor’s favoured space.

A small blonde waitress came to the table not long after they had sat down, holding a pad and pen ready to take everyone’s orders.

“Madame Mayor, lovely to see you in here tonight.” The girl gushed.

“Yes, you too Miss Bell.” The brunette replied in a curtly, but not unfriendly manner.

“I’m Tracy Bell,” the girl began to introduce herself to Emma, “but most people call me Tink, like the fairy.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Emma.” The older blonde replied, “And this is my son, James.”

“And what can I get you guys?” Tink asked the group.

“Two cheeseburgers for me and James please,” Emma began, “and two hot cocoas, one with cinnamon.”

“That’s my favourite drink!” Henry exclaimed.

“That’s cool kid, me and my Mom love hot cocoa with cinnamon, James hates it though.”

“I’m with James on this one,” Regina interrupted, “I cannot abide the taste of cinnamon.”

Tink cleared her throat, waiting for the rest of the orders.

“Sorry about that, I will have the Caesar salad please, with a black coffee, and Henry will have the club sandwich, with his usual cocoa.” The Mayor answered.

“Mommy, please, can I have a cheeseburger like Emma and James?” Henry asked sweetly.

Regina rolled her eyes playfully at her son. “Just this once, since it’s a special night.” She agreed.

Emma noticed how Regina looked so natural and at ease when talking to Henry, she had a wide smile that showed off her perfect teeth, and when she laughed, it wasn’t the usual polite laugh she had heard from the mayor, it was a raw, throaty chuckle.

 _There is no questioning that she was meant to be his mom,_ Emma reflected to herself. _They look right together._

…

As Regina’s car pulled up to the mansion, she looked behind her and noticed that both boys had fallen asleep on the way home, James had fallen asleep with his head against the window, and Henry was leaning with his head on James’ shoulder.

“Oh, Emma, look at them.” She said, pointing to the back seat.

Emma swivelled in her seat to look at the boys; “wow, that is just too cute,” she commented, “I have to take a picture of this.”

The blonde pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened up the camera app, taking a couple of different photos of the boys sleeping, she showed her favourite one to Regina.

“I’ll send this one to you.” She promised the brunette.

“You better! I want that one framed.”

“Wow, you’re such a Mom.” Emma teased, chuckling playfully.

“May I remind you Emma, that you are also a Mom,” the brunette shot back, “besides, I’m a cool Mom.”

“If you have to say you’re a cool Mom, you’re so not cool,” Emma retorted, shoving Regina’s arm lightly, “now come on, help me get these two up to bed.”

…

Once the two women had put their sons to bed, they walked back downstairs together and into the kitchen.

“Would you like a glass of wine?” Regina offered.

“God, yes, I would love one.” Emma replied, “just pass me the bottle and a straw.”

Regina laughed, that deep throaty chuckle again, and Emma had to clench her thighs together at the sound. Reaching behind her for a bottle and two glasses out of the cupboards, Regina turned back to Emma, and seemed to hesitate for a second before deciding to speak.

“Shall we go and sit in the lounge? We could watch a film while we make our way through the bottle?”

“I’d love to.” The blonde replied.

The two made their way into the large lounge area and sat down on the plush sofa; Regina grabbed the remote and switched the television on.

“So, what do you want to watch?” she asked the younger woman.

“What do you have?” Emma replied.

“Well I have the internet dear, so pretty much anything you would like.” The brunette winked, reaching for her wine glass.

“Okay Madame Mayor, tell me,” Emma began, “what is your favourite film of all time?”

Regina blushed and took a sip of her wine. “Well, I actually love The sound of music,” she admitted shyly.

“Wow, I never expected that one, it’s my favourite too.”

“Really?”

“Of course, Julie Andrews singing, cute kids, and a romance, it’s a classic.” The blonde explained.

“Well then I guess we should watch that.” Regina suggested.

As the film’s end credits rolled down the screen, Emma noticed that Regina had fallen asleep and was snoozing soundly with her legs tucked underneath her, the blonde couldn’t help but notice how beautiful and calm the older woman looked. Getting herself off the sofa, Emma pulled Regina’s legs from underneath her and lay them down so she was more comfortable, then reaching behind for a blanket, she draped it over the slumbering brunette.

Regina was awakened by the feeling of a soft kiss on her temple, confused, she looked up to see Emma leaving the room, she sat up and touched her face where Emma’s lips had been, she felt a fluttering in her stomach, and as she fell back to sleep, there was a smile on her face.

As Emma lay in bed that night, she thought about how her feelings for Regina were growing, _I can’t be feeling things for her, this isn’t fair on the boys to confuse them like this, and besides, Regina definitely doesn’t like me in that way._ Pulling out her phone, she sent a text to Ruby.

**Emma: Hey Rubes, sorry it’s late. Remember you offered to set me up with that girl you know? Is that offer still on? I think this crush on Regina is becoming more than a crush, and that can't happen, I need a distraction.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want updates on my fics, you can follow my tumblr:  
> Regemma96.tumblr.com   
> :)


	9. Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! Chapter 9! This is earlier than usual but so many of you wanted to know what was going to happen with Emma's date so I couldn't wait to post it. Please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review telling me what you think :)

“So, come on little sis, tell me why you’ve been smiling like you’ve slept with a coat hanger in your mouth since the moment I got here.” Zelena asked her sister.

Regina fumbled with the coffee mug she was holding, placing it onto the coffee table in front of her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Zee.” She replied

“Oh please, you have such a doe-eyed look about you, I haven’t seen it for years… You like someone! Spill! Who is it?” The older Mills sister pushed, trying relentlessly to get more information out of the brunette.

“It’s nobody Zelena, just leave it, okay? “ Regina snapped, crossing her arms and leaning back on the sofa. The sound of footsteps in the hallway halted the conversation.

Emma poked her head round the door of Regina’s small sitting room, unsure whether it was okay to interrupt the catch up that was happening between the Mills sisters.

“Hey Regina, hey Zelena, we haven’t properly met, I’m Emma.” The blonde introduced herself with a lopsided grin, “I’m just going to work now, I should be back around six, I’ve set James up in his room, he should be okay on his own but if you could just check in on him a couple of times and then when he’s done sit with him, that would be great.” She stated, referring to her son’s continuing medical treatment.

“Don’t worry about it Emma, I have everything under control,” Regina began, getting up off the sofa and moving closer to the blonde. “If there are any problems I’ll call you straight away, you get off to work and I’ll see you tonight.”

“Okay, thanks so much for this.” Emma thanked the older woman. The two stood in the doorway for a little longer, neither knowing what to say, finally, Emma gestured to the door, “Um, I guess I should get going then, bye Regina,” she paused, “Oh, bye Zelena, it was nice to meet you, we’ll have to talk properly sometime soon.”

“Bye Emma!” the redhead shouted after the blonde, who was already stepping out of the front door to go to work for the day.

“Well…” Zelena began as Regina sat down in her vacated seat, “now I know who it is that you like, you two are smitten.”

Regina looked up sheepishly at her sister, “is it that obvious?” she asked.

“Oh please,” the mouthy redhead started to say, “you could have cut the sexual tension in here with a knife.”

“so… you think she likes me too?”

“I don’t even know why you have to ask that, she was practically making heart eyes at you.”

“But I don’t even know if she likes women, it hasn’t come up in conversation, and it’s not like we’ve known each other that long, it’s only been a couple of months.” Regina insisted.

“Listen sis,” Zelena spoke, “I don’t know Emma, I’ve barely met the girl, but what I can tell you categorically is that she is into you, and you may have only known each other for a couple of months but in that time you’ve both grown close because of a situation you’ve been thrust into. Just go for it Gina, it’s about time you found happiness.”

Regina sat up straighter in her chair, she knew she liked Emma, but was it enough to risk? Would it not be confusing for the children? She didn’t know if she could put herself out there again, after Daniel had died, she had been single, and hadn’t dated anyone apart from a brief fling with Mal, was she ready to try and find happiness again with her son’s other mother? Did it even have to be a serious thing? Couldn’t it just be a casual fling? _No_ , she thought to herself, _Emma Swan would never be a fling._

Zelena looked curiously at her sister, she could see that the brunette was thinking deeply about something, she could guess that she had a number of doubts swirling around in her head.

“Stop thinking about what could be wrong Gina, just go for it, the worst that could happen is that it doesn’t work out. Neither of you are going to tell the kids anything straight away, and I don’t think you would let it get in the way of you raising these kids together, you’ve already managed to get through such a massive hurdle together.” The older Mills tried to calm her sister’s fears.

Regina thought about this for a moment, “You know what Zee, you’re right.”

“Well, obviously, I’m always right. It’s a gift.”

“Very funny,” the brunette replied sarcastically, “I’m going to ask her out, I just need a plan.”

Later that day, Regina was frantically rummaging around in her kitchen trying to find ingredients to cook the perfect meal for Emma; so far from spending time with Emma, she had realised the blonde liked to eat grilled cheese and bear claws, and she loved hot cocoa with cinnamon, but that hardly shouted romantic meal.

The brunette placed all of the ingredients that had been strewn haphazardly across the kitchen counter back where they belonged, and proceeded to head upstairs to check on James, _it couldn’t harm to ask him a little bit about what Emma likes,_ she thought.

Entering the little boy’s bedroom, she saw that he had finished his treatment, and was fast asleep under the covers, his small frame looked almost frail in the large double bed, Regina felt her heart clench painfully at the sight of her sickly son.

“Sweetie, how are you feeling?” Regina asked the sandy-haired boy, sweeping his hair backwards to feel his forehead, it was slightly clammy but not concerning.

“I feel okay, can I have this off now?” he asked, gesturing to the machine that was still attached to his arm.

“Yes of course you can,” Regina answered immediately, moving to remove the tubes from the small boy’s arm.

“Where’s my Mamma?”

“She’s just at work right now honey, she’ll be back later so she won’t be long. I’ll be looking after you today though, would you like to come downstairs and I’ll make you some lunch?” she asked kindly.

James nodded in confirmation of this, “yes please, can I have a grilled cheese?”

“You can have a grilled cheese if you promise to have some fruit as well?” the brunette bargained.

“Deal.” He replied, giggling happily.

…

While James sat at the kitchen table playing with a game on Regina’s phone, she set about making him some lunch, making a small grilled cheese sandwich, and then cutting up some apple and strawberries to make the meal a little bit healthier.

“Gina?” James called the brunette’s name.

“Yes sweetie?” she replied, walking over to where he was sat.

“Do I have two moms now?”

Regina was taken aback bluntness of the question. “Well, yes I suppose you do.” She answered honestly.

“Okay, I used to have two moms, but then Lily left.” He confessed.

Regina looked at the small boy, who was picking at the diced pieces of apple distractedly, “Who was Lily?” she asked, unable to hide her curiosity.

“Lily was Mamma’s girlfriend, we used to live with her when I was little, but she lives in Austalia now.”

“Australia sweetheart, not Austaila.” The brunette corrected. “Sometimes things don’t work out between grown ups James, but I’m sure your Mamma has told you that doesn’t mean Lily loved you any less.”

“I know, Mamma said she wanted to be happy somewhere else, but she still loved me lots, she sends me cards on my birthday.”

“See, it’s all worked out okay, and you’re happy now aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” He replied. “Gina, can I ask you something?”

The brunette turned to look at James, who had a nervous expression on his face. “What is it sweetie?” she asked.

“Are you going to leave me like Lily did?”

Regina turned James around so that he was facing her, and tilted his chin gently to look at him directly. “James Swan, you listen to me. I know I haven’t been in your life for very long, and I’m so sorry that we’ve missed out so much time together, but I’m here now, and you are just as much my son as Henry is, I love you and I will never leave you.”

James smiled at his brunette mother, and then without warning, leaned over and wrapped his arms tight around his middle. “I love you too”, he declared.

Regina, who was holding back tears that were threatening to fall, simply wrapped her arms around her son’s tiny frame and kissed the top of his head.

“James?” she asked, after a minute. “What are your Mamma’s favourite things to eat for dinner?”

“Umm, she likes pasta a lot.” He told her.

“How would you like to help me make a lasagne for your Mamma?”

As Emma returned to Regina’s house later that night, she was hit by the smell of rich food and apple scented candles, the whole house seemed to be set up in a romantic atmosphere. Deciding not to interrupt whatever Regina was doing, she headed up the stairs to check on James.

“Hey baby, how are you feeling?” she asked her son as she entered his bedroom.

“I’m okay Mamma, Gina made me grilled cheese for lunch and I had lasagne for dinner which I helped cook.” The boy told his mother excitedly.

“Wow, it sounds like you had a good day, how about you get your pyjamas on ready for bed now?”

James pouted at his mother, “Me and Henry were gonna play on my batman game.” He whined.

“Well how about this then monkey, if you get your pyjamas on and brush your teeth, I’ll let you and Henry play on the game for half an hour before bed.” She bargained with the small boy.

“Okay Mamma.” James agreed happily, jumping off his bed to get changed.

…

Regina was nervously pottering about the kitchen waiting for Emma to come in, she had made a lasagne for dinner and had fed the boys already so that she and Emma could have a quiet night in where Regina could ask the blonde out on a date, she had tried to dress casually but had made herself presentable, and had put a little extra makeup on, now she was pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

“Hi Regina, wow it smells nice in here.” Emma announced as she walked in. “You look really nice, am I interrupting something?”

“No, no. I just made dinner for us, please, sit down and I’ll dish it out.”

The two sat down at the table to eat the dish, Emma complimented Regina’s cooking, and the two chatted whilst they ate, the conversation flowed, until they had finished eating, and Regina realised she needed to confess how she felt to the blonde. She looked over to the younger woman across from her, she could see her bright green eyes looking up at her curiously, her face was framed by a mass of beautiful blonde waves, _it’s now or never,_ she thought to herself.

“Emma,” she began nervously, “since Daniel died, I haven’t wanted to date anyone, I just haven’t been ready, and James told me about Lily today, so I know you can probably understand more than anyone the fear of jumping back into dating again.”

“He told you about Lily?” Emma asked, interrupting the brunette.

“Yes, he mentioned that he used to have two Moms, but then she left to live in Australia.” Regina explained.

“Yeah, she moved to Melbourne to be closer to her family.” Actually Regina there was something I wanted to ask you.

“Me too,” the brunette agreed, “but please, you go first.”

“My friend Ruby has been offering to set me up on a date for a while, she has this friend called Elsa, and I’ve always said no.” the blonde began to explain, “but anyway, I’ve agreed to go on this date, and she’s texted me asking if I’m free tomorrow, so would you mind looking after James for me? It’ll only be for an hour because I don’t want to leave him for longer than I have to, but hey, you’re right, we have to get back into the dating game sometime right?”

Regina felt her heart sink at the question, just as she was about to ask Emma out on a date and admit that she had been having feelings for her, the blonde announces shes got a date with another woman, she could have sworn the feelings were mutual.

“Um, yes okay, I’ll look after James.” Regina confirmed quickly, trying to cover up how much she was hurting.

“Thank you, it means a lot.” Emma said, “Oh, what was it that you wanted to ask me?”

The older woman panicked, she’d forgotten that she said she had a question for the younger woman, “D-do you want seconds?” she asked quickly.

Emma raised her eyebrow at the strange way the question had been asked, “Um, yeah sure, thanks.” She answered.

“Okay, well any more that you want is in that dish over there.” She said, gesturing to the dish on the kitchen counter. “I don’t want to be rude but I’m pretty tired, I’m going to head off to bed”.

Emma watched the brunette half run out of the room and up to her bedroom without another word.

 _That was weird,_ she thought to herself. Picking up her plate to put it in the dishwasher, she heard a phone ding from behind her, and walked over to see where the sound had come from, seeing that Regina had left her phone on the kitchen table, she picked it up, intending to take it upstairs for the brunette, when a message flashed up on the screen.

**Zelena: Hey sis! So how did it go? Did you tell Emma you like her? Did she say yes to the date? I won’t expect a reply tonight because you’re probably already having sex ;)** **love ya! Mwah! Xoxo**

“Shit.” Emma muttered to herself. Picking up her own phone, she quickly dialled her best friend’s number.

“Ruby? Hi, listen, I fucked up.”

“What did you do this time Ems?”

“It’s Regina, she made this lasagne and we ate it together just me and her, and she got onto the subject of dating, she was telling me how she hadn’t been ready to date after her husband died, so I asked her if she would mind looking after James tomorrow so I could go out on a date with Elsa.”

“Oh Emma, you idiot.”

“Yeah so it turns out she was gonna ask me on a date tonight, I saw a message from her sister. I really fucked up Rubes.”

“I thought you weren’t sure about dating her though?”

“Neither was I, but now I know she likes me, it kind of made me see that I should just go for it, she’s amazing Ruby, I might never get a chance with her again.”

“Okay Ems, here’s what you have to do…”

The next morning, Regina walked down the stairs to see Emma standing in the kitchen making some cereal for James and Henry, chatting animatedly to the boys about what they were going to do that day, her heart warmed at the sight, and she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if Emma and James were living with them full time. The brunette snapped out of her thought quickly, remembering that Emma had a date with someone else that night.

“Hey Regina, how did you sleep?” The blonde asked nervously, as Regina walked into the kitchen to join the trio.

“Very well thank you,” she replied curtly.

“Um, good, I was going to take James and Henry to the park today, do you want to join us?” Emma asked.

Regina thought about it for a minute, “Thank you for the offer, but I think I’m going to go and see Mal at the diner, I haven’t seen her much lately since she’s been seeing a mystery woman.” She said, deciding it would be best to keep her distance from the blonde.

“No problem, so I’ll take James and Henry to the park and then for ice cream, and we should be back around three or four.”

“That sounds great, what time is your… event, tonight?” The older woman asked, not knowing whether Emma would want the boys to know that she was going on a date.

“I said I’d meet her at seven.”

“Okay, I’ll get back here around six for James and Henry.”

“Thanks.”

…

Regina sat with Mal in the diner in her usual booth, she was stirring her black coffee absentmindedly staring out of the window.

“Regina, will you stop staring out of the window like that? It’s only one date, she might not even see this woman again.” Mal tried to reason with her friend.

“Mal, you don’t get it, even if she doesn’t like this person, she doesn’t want me, and being around her day in, day out is making it harder for me.”

“You’re falling for this girl.” It wasn’t a question, it was a fact. Mal had known Regina for years, and she had seen her go through relationships and breakups time and time again, but the older blonde hadn’t seen her friend like this since she met Daniel, perhaps even more than that in fact.

“Of course I’m not falling for her, I’ve barely known her two months.” The brunette said, waving off the comment.

Mal raised a thin eyebrow pointedly at her friend, “Gina, I know you, and we both know you fall fast. It’s okay to feel something for Emma Swan, just tell her the truth.”

Regina hung her head in her hands, “It’s too late now Mal. So, tell me about this mystery girlfriend.”

…

As she walked into her foyer later that evening, Regina couldn’t help but notice that the house was extremely quiet, and there was no sign of the children. Calling out for Emma and the boys, she got no reply.

“Emma? Henry? James?” she shouted again, she began to worry, _What if something has happened to James?_ She thought to herself.

Throwing her handbag to the side, she rushed towards the kitchen to check if anyone was in there, she stopped in her tracks at the sight of Emma standing in the middle of the room, the blonde was wearing a light blue form fitting dress, and her wavy hair was cascading down her back like a waterfall. Regina felt her stomach do somersaults and her mouth go dry at the sight of the beautiful woman stood in front of her.

“Emma? What’s going on?” She asked, gesturing to the kitchen table where there was a takeout pizza and two place settings, decorated with a flickering candle in the centre.

Emma slowly walked over to Regina, she gave her a lopsided smile and grasped one of the brunette’s hands in her own.

“Well, you wanted it to be a surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it! What did you guys think of Emma's surprise? Also I have a tumblr now, the URL is the same as my username on here (Regemma96) for updates about upcoming chapters :)


End file.
